Tsunami
by MatureImmaturity
Summary: The rating is for language through out the story. It's about a girl who gets transferred to the X-Men Evo world. A/U First Season. By the way, sorry for Kurt/Amanda fans, this *is* first season, plus it's going to focus on Kurt/OC. Please R/R. *Completed*
1. Prologue

Tsunami  
  
The horror called my life just got even weirder. You know how when you were a kid, and you had fantasies about your favorite comic, TV show, or whatever it was, being real? Well, if those fantasies are completely erased from your mind, then I take it you won't want to read this. For if you are a revered scientist or licensed doctor, then you won't believe a word I'm about to tell you. This is my account of something real that happened to me. Not a story. Though it may come off as one, do not be fooled, because what you perceive as reality might actually be fake. And what society perceives as fiction might be real. You never know in this ever-changing world of ours. But one thing is for certain. Never assume you know all there is to know. Because there will always be more. Always. 


	2. Fainting

Author's note: Ok, I forgot to give you a note on the last one. If you want more, don't worry, cause I've got lots of this story typed up. It's just a matter of uploading it. Well, here's the nexr chapter.]  
  
I suppose if you're going to see these events from my point of view, you'll need some kind of picture so you'll know whose eyes you're looking out of. I'm about 5'7" with black, silky, chin length hair, and two dark purple streaks on either side of it. My skin is the color of coffee with way too much creamer in it, resulting in the lightest shade of brown you've ever seen. Sunny golden eyes peek out from beneath the tangled locks of my hair when it hangs in my face. Most say they look like contacts, so I accept their assumption and go on with life. It's not the biggest deal in the world.  
  
You can usually see me wearing long, short-sleeved, punk/gothic shirts, spiked collars, and the baggiest pants possible without them being around my ankles. Flat skateboarding shoes adorn my feet, because I don't think I could live without them. Even though I can't 'board, I like them all the same. On my arms reside so many thick black bracelets and spikes that skin is barely visible anymore. But enough about my fabulous (note the sarcasm) looks. Back to my, Crystal Blackhound's, point of view. The view of the experience that changed my life.  
  
It was a Friday, and boy was I glad for the weekend. My English teacher had assigned an essay due on Monday, but I had already finished the rough draft in class. Now all I had to do was type the final draft up on my computer at home. But most of the time, I saved the typing for Sunday night, and ended up getting a B+ on it. Not too shabby, all though, I knew I could do better. The only reason I put it off was because I loved goofing off on the weekend. It was my escape from responsibility, and every tenth grader needs that.  
  
Sitting in last period, my eyelids were drooping from listening to the History teacher drone on and on about World War Two(WW2). He never made anything interesting, just basically lectured us. No one ever horsed around in his class, and not a single person could come up with an explanation for it. Mr. Jackson just had that "I demand respect" air around him. I glanced at the clock. It read 2:30. Only five minutes, I thought. Five minutes till freedom from lectures, P.E., and the lunch line. Oddly enough, those minutes seemed like seconds. The bell rang and there was a mad dash to get to lockers, outside, on the bus or to start walking home. Some kids got picked up, even though I have no clue why you would want to sit in a hot, muggy car in eighty-five degree weather, even with air conditioning.  
  
After packing my things into a backpack without advertising, like most of my peers, I waved goodbye to my small group of friends and started the walk home. Only about two minutes from school though, I began to sweat. Not the kind of sweat you get from jump-roping, but the kind of sweat you get from playing basketball nonstop for three hours. My hand was literally dripping perspiration onto the sidewalk. Not wanting anyone to see me and think, "freak of nature," I took some material out of my pack that I used for bandannas and wrapped it around my hands. Soon I reached my house and ran to my room.   
  
Throwing my pack on the floor, I rushed to the kitchen to find more towels for my hands. What the hell was happening to me? For a second, thoughts of mutants flashed through my mind. You know, the kind on X-Men Evolution? But then I laughed, thinking the sweat had gone to my brain. X-Men is a fictional world. There had to be a logical explanation for the sheen appearing and dripping off my bare skin. There had to be. Didn't there?   
  
Now at this moment in time, I was convinced that things couldn't get any worse. After all, there was a huge puddle of sweat on the kitchen floor, wet footprints leading up the stairs, and I obviously couldn't go outside for fear ridicule from people. But alas, I just had to look down to see just how big the puddle was. This is when I saw a problem. My clothes were absolutely saturated. Not a few drops here and there, but completely soaked. I couldn't take it any more.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, and threw open my back door. Luckily, my parents weren't home and our whole street was down at some block party. The back of my house faces woods, and at the time, was the only place I could think to go. No one ever went into the woods because of some rumor actually started by me for some privacy. I said some murderer had died there and his spirit still haunted the trees at night. Most people in the neighborhood are very religious and believed it. Since I'm an only child and the only person on our road less than eighteen, no one ever knew the truth.  
  
Running away from everything was all I could think about as I bolted deeper into the forest. Somehow, I knew that going to a doctor wouldn't help, as they would probably declare me some medical miracle and send me off to some military testing facility. Not gonna happen to Crys Blackhound, that's for sure.   
  
I headed for a spot I knew well. I went there to think things over. But I hadn't been to it in about two weeks. Still, I could locate it in the growing darkness. It was a pond with a decaying old wooden dock that at some point in time had been used for diving. The pond itself wasn't that deep, the deepest point being about three feet above my head. I knew from going swimming many times before.  
  
Surrounded by thick foliage, the pond was peaceful and serene. The only sounds you could hear would be sounds of nature. Birds chirping. Squirrels chittering. A narrow stream emptied into the larger body of water, then came out the other side, continuing down to join other streams. This kept the pond surprisingly clear(it took debris with it as it flowed),so clear that I could see my reflection in it. A weary fifteen-year-old face stared back at me, looking for all the world like she had lost her mind. Which I probably have, I reminded myself.  
  
I sat down by the shoreline and sighed. Not many girls my age liked nature over boys, and sometimes I was glad of that. But now was not one of those times. Now I needed to talk to someone, share everything that had happened with someone who was completely trustworthy. Unfortunately, I had yet to find someone whose personality traits fit that description. Stretching out on the cool white beach sand, I pondered my condition. What could I do about it?  
  
My parents rejected anything that was slightly un normal. As you can tell, I got the highlights in my hair and bought the clothes with my own money. When they saw, they were furious but I didn't listen to them anyway. It was who I was, who I am, and who I'll probably always be. I like doing the opposite of what is considered normal, which shattered the 'rents vision of a perfect, prissy princess girl. In my opinion, if they want that so much, they should adopt a kid.  
  
Seriously though, I thought of running away. My friends would understand. I was always a little distant with them and told them nothing of my home life. I could hang with them, but not pour out my secrets to them. My parents would probably come up with some normal explanation for why I ran, like "emotional turmoil." Did I forget to mention that they're both shrinks? Anyway, while telling everyone else I'd be back in no time, in reality, they'd get rid of every trace that I ever lived there. Also, I had about $500 in my bank account from saving up over the years. All I had to do was close out the account and bada-bing bada-boom. I was good to go. It was official. Crystal Blackhound was running away from home, for good.  
  
For the first time in a long time, I actually smiled. Not a fake smile like you use for pictures or meeting new people, but a genuine smile. I was going to be on my own for my life. Totally independent, no one to tell me what to do. Live in a homeless shelter or an apartment once I got enough money. This wouldn't be such a bad life after all.  
  
Looking out over the pond, I imagined how cool it would be if a huge water spray burst out at that moment, celebrating my new beginning. To my amazement, that's exactly what happened. It reached up to the trees, then came crashing back down next to my face. Not that it made any difference, because I was already soaked to begin with.  
  
"Wow," I whispered. "Cool!" I heard a cough behind me like someone was trying to hide a snicker. Whipping around, I surveyed the trees, looking for any form of life other than the natural animals of the forest. Sighing, I realized I was probably being paranoid. That seemed to happen a lot more often though. Weird. Then I remembered something. How was I supposed to get money?  
  
I'm sure that store owners don't want the incredible dripping girl as their cashier. Neither will any other business owner for that matter. Maybe I could work for SeaWorld or something, but then they would ask why I was wet all the time and not just in the shows. Well, I found the flaw in my plan.  
  
"So much for a new life," I mumbled to myself. With only one option, telling my parents, suddenly life didn't look so bright anymore. My emotions started to swirl around like a tornado. Mad that this was happening to me. Sad that my own parents might not want me. Scared that they might send me to a testing facility. Anxious for their reactions. Too many feelings!  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed, for the second time that day. Why did this have to happen to me? Why not some other person? And this time, like in the movies, I knew my answer wasn't going to come from some omnipotent being. There was no answer. It just was. I heard a saying once that fits this situation. Don't dwell on what was, but deal with what is. I didn't want to deal.  
  
A shadow rose up over my head. Slowly, I turned and saw the biggest wave that I've ever seen. But that wasn't what was freaking me out. No, what was so mind-boggling about it was that I had my back to the pond. Which meant that the wave was drawing the water from nowhere. Thinking it was a figment of my imagination, I walked over to it and tried to touch it. Amazingly, it felt like water. Then I started to laugh maniacally, shouting out to the sky,  
  
"Where are the men in white coats? Darn, they're late again, aren't they. Well, too bad, because I'm going crazy and I want my padded room." I collapsed onto the ground, staring at the wave, still laughing slightly. It got progressively larger as my laughter turned to sobs. Then I heard more shuffling in the bushes. It almost sounded like someone was arguing. After that, all was quiet. But I knew better. If someone was there, they wouldn't stay there. They'd come out. Which is why when I heard someone behind me, I ducked and jabbed them with my elbow in the stomach. Not seeing through my tears, I backed up to get a better look at my attacker. And fainted. Because if you had seen what, no, who had been there, you would have dead-out dropped too. Logan, or better known as Wolverine, was lying on the ground of the woods behind my house. In the flesh, not a trace of cartoon. 


	3. New Information and More Steel

A/N: Tadaaaa! The next chapter! Huzzah! ( Don't ask where the huzzah came from. I just heard it somewhere.)  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I saw was white. So I freaked because I thought they actually had taken me to a mental hospital. Then more of my surroundings came into focus, and I noticed three things. One, the walls weren't padded, two, no men in white coats were in my line of sight, and three, no one else was there. Sitting up, I noticed someone had placed me on what looked to be an exact replica of a hospital bed. I still had the clothes on from when I fainted, a long black T-shirt that said in white lettering "I was an A-student, then I came back to reality" and baggy black cargo pants, so I assumed whoever had me there didn't think whatever wound I had was too serious. Sighing deeply, I suddenly remembered why I had fainted in the first place.  
  
I thought I had seen Wolverine, also known as Logan. But if it was just a figment of my imagination, why did it hurt when I elbowed him, it, whatever it was, in the stomach? Too many questions swirled around in my head, and I tried to take in my surroundings to clear my mind. The bed I was lying on had bleach white sheets that were tucked into the side, constricting my legs. The room itself wasn't that big, about ten by ten feet with looming silver steel walls that seemed to extend up to nowhere. I could make out a doorknob on the wall straight ahead of my bed. But to get to it, I would have to cross the steel(again) floor. These people really have a thing for steel, don't they?   
  
Carefully, I untucked the sheets from their previous positions under the mattress. Hesitantly, swinging my feet so they dangled about two inches off the floor, I glanced around to see if there were any cameras. But then again, some cameras could be smaller than a pinhead. It would be futile to try and search for them. There could also be two-way mirrors, where they could see me but I couldn't see them. All kinds of possibilities rushed through my head, and I wanted to clear my thoughts for concentrating on how to get out of there.  
  
Jumping to the floor, I got into a defensive pose, just in case the floor had a motion sensor in it. Seeing that nothing was going to attack me, for the time being anyway, I started for the door. Barely seeing the outline for my escape device, I reached for the knob. And immediately regretted it. As soon as my hand touched the metal knob, a loud hiss sounded. Jerking my hand away, I looked around, trying to see the source of the noise. Glancing at the small steel device on the door, I saw that it was steaming. Why, I had absolutely no idea. Then something in my mind triggered. Looking down, I noticed that my hand was dripping, again. And my clothes were still sopping wet. Wonder how come I didn't notice that in bed.  
  
Staring at the bed, I saw a huge wet spot in the middle where I had been lying. Cringing for whoevers' turn it was to do the sheets, I turned back toward the door. Guessing that only the knob was heated, since my hand was dripping, the knob was steaming, and no part of the floor had started steaming yet, I kicked the huge silver contraption, and to my surprise, it collapsed.  
  
"Cheap, steel looking plastic?" I murmured to myself as the once menacing looking door lay on the ground. Most things that look like steel are steel, but it looked like I had found a counterexample for that statement. I stuck my head out into the hall, which I found out two seconds later wasn't such a good idea. For now someone had pulled me completely out of my silver prison, put me in a choke hold, and put a fist up to my face that had three, glistening, adamantium claws coming out of the spots of skin near the knuckles. Give you one guess who that is, taunted my brain. Shut up, stupid brain. Never know when to keep your thoughts shut, do you?  
  
"Thinkin' of escapin' there, Black?" he asked casually. I considered my options before answering.  
  
"Well, technically yes, because I need to get back to reality, considering you're all cartoons." He, the figment of my imagination, growled.  
  
"Do these," he pushed the spikes closer to my face, "look cartoonish to ya'?" Once again, I weighed my responses.  
  
"No, but for all I know I could be in a virtual reality machine though I don't know anyone with that much money or that much time to spend on me but I'm just babbling now aren't I?" I finished after the grip on my throat tightened. Gulping as much as I could while I could hardly breathe, I looked up at Logan. His face was contorted into a smirk, content that he had shut me up for the time being.  
  
"While you're here, ya' might want to rethink that little philosophy. Ya' know, where you and yer' people are the only real ones in the universe. Besides, Chuck wants to see ya'. I was only there to wait for you ta' wake up. Didn't think ya'd have that kind of reaction to me, faintin' an' all. Can't imagine what would have happened if ya had seen Elf." My eyes widened because I knew exactly who 'Elf' was. The grip on my throat disappeared, and I felt a new one tighten on my wrist. Looking me in the eye, he spoke slowly as if my IQ was lower than a third-grader's. "I'm gonna take ya' t' see Chuck ,'kay Black? But I'm keepin' a firm grip on yer' wrist here, so as ya don't try runnin'. I'll try not ta drag ya, but there's no guarantee, bub." By this time, my eyes were the widest they could go and my feet were trying to back up.   
  
"No," I whispered. "You're lying. This isn't real. None of it's real. You're faking, and you're lying. This is fake. Let me go. I wanna go home. Let me go home, please. You're lying." I seemed to repeat 'you're lying' a lot. My brain told me that this just wasn't logical. Television shows couldn't just become real. I was convinced someone was playing a trick on me, fooling with my mind. "Leave me alone!" I screeched, tears coming to my eyes. A wall of scalding water came up behind Logan and soaked him, temporarily breaking his concentration, letting me out of his grip. I took the opportunity.   
  
Dashing down the hallway, I had no sense of direction. All I knew was that I had to get away from whoever was doing this to me. Amazingly, no one else was around as I bolted away. Finally, the front door of the huge house came into view. Sighing with relief, I kept on running. Then something held me back. Not physically, but there was a voice in my mind.  
  
I assure you that this is all real Crystal. Please, give us a chance to explain. We need to talk to you. Don't run. Not yet. Hear us out. Please.  
  
I grasped my head in my hands and fell to the floor on my knees. This wasn't real. Voices in your head don't exist. Only crazy people hear voices. But I'm not crazy, am I? Crying out, "Get out of my head!" I started to sob into my hands. That was the last thing I remembered before passing out. I seemed to being lapsing into unconsciousness a lot lately.  
  
~*~  
  
The first coherent thought I had when I came to was, Well, at least all this passing out will give me decent rest. Then again, my captors will probably think me unstable now. Maybe they'll send me back to reality since my mind is so messed up. I tried to move, but found that my appendages were held down by steel shackles. Groaning, I muttered to myself,  
  
"What is it with you people and steel? No iron, no, you've got to have steel. Boring if you ask me. Maybe in a different color, but no, it's got to be silver." Opening my eyes, I saw that I was on a bed, once again. But this time, a guy in a wheelchair who looked all too familiar resided at the foot of it. "Aaaaa----!" My scream was cut short by a hand on my mouth. Taking a chance and glancing up, the once again smirking face of real life Logan came into view.  
  
"First of all, no one asked ya' so shut yer' hole. Second of all, I think ya' should listen t' the Professor here. Now I'm gonna take my hand off yer' mouth, so don't start screamin' 'cause it ain't gonna get ya' nowhere." I nodded and he removed his hand. Muttering to myself,  
  
"What happened to 'Chuck', Badger?" I raised my head to look at the very real looking Charles Xavier. Logan shot me a dirty look and (Chuck, as I call him, picking it up from Logan) stared sternly at him. He grunted and looked away. Then Chuck turned to me and steepled his fingers.  
  
"I apologize for Logan's behavior, as I don't think you have a very good opinion of us now." Thank you Captain Obvious. Oh wait, did you hear that? Forgot, you're a telepath. Sorry Chuck. Not! He gave me a stern look also but I just rolled my eyes. "As I was saying, this is all real. It might come as a shock to you because you have seen us portrayed as fictional characters on television. But I assure you, no one is trying to meddle with your mind. We don't usually take people by force, but we had no choice with you. You see Crystal, I read your mind at the lake the other night. I didn't want you to try and go off on your own for safety reasons. We want to help." As I was taking all this in, a thought went off in my head. If this was all real, then why did I see them as cartoons? Before I voiced this concern however, Chuck beat me to the punch.   
  
"There are several different galaxies in the universe, some with slight differences and some with large differences. In your case, we are merely cartoons. But you are a mutant, Crystal. And since there is not nor will there ever be another Charles Xavier in your universe, we thought it best that we bring you here to help." I pondered this for a moment. They want to help, eh? Right, just like my parents want to join the Toilet Plunger Fan Club. Not happening. Seriously though, maybe they do want to help. After all, my parents could have personality changes and become TPFC members in no time. Let's see what they have to offer. Besides, if Badger there bugs me, I can always douse him with a tidal wave and leave the place. A mental picture of Logan getting pulled under by a riptide flashed through my head and I smiled. Smiling at Chuck, I said,  
  
"All right Chu–, Professor X, let's see what you've got."   
  
He smiled and the shackles holding me retracted. Sitting up, I swung my feet onto the floor and smirked at Logan.   
  
"I have a feeling we're going to have some interesting times, you and me."   
  
He grunted and I added under my breath,   
  
"Badger," just loud enough so that he could hear it but Chuck couldn't. He snarled at me and I smirked at him while following Chuck who was wheeling out of the room. Of course, Chuck probably knew that I said it anyway. What was he going to do to stop me?  
  
~*~  
  
The first place we went was Chuck's office, supposively so he could explain where I was staying and all that introductory junk. He wheeled in with me and Logan lagging behind. (Hey, you don't know how fast that wheelchair can really go!) I closed the door. We sat down(or at least I sat down because Chuck was already sitting and Logan was leaning against a wall staring at the back of my head) and he started to explain some things.  
  
"First of all Crystal," please call me Crys, "as you wish, Crys, I would advise you not to reveal anything you have seen happen to us for two reasons. Number one, it might not happen at all, or number two, it might happen later on and us knowing of it before hand could have disastrous results. Is this clear?"  
  
I nodded and he continued.   
  
"Second of all, while many of the other students have control over their gifts and can maintain a normal appearance, you cannot. Your emotions trigger the hydrokenesis to happen and without knowing it, you could seriously harm someone. This is why you must work on controlling your gift before going out into public."   
  
I nodded again. Then I had a question.  
  
"Why am I dripping?" I motioned a hand at the trail of water leading from the door to the puddle of H2O forming on the leather couch I was now sitting on. "Sorry about that."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Quite alright, Crys. Your power obviously has to do with water, and you need to get the water from somewhere if you're not manipulating already existing water. So, your body takes water from your skin and turns it to liquid for use. To replace this, you take in water from the air. We're probably going to need humidifiers in every room until you get used to only drawing water from the air when you need it, such as in a battle simulation. Now I think if you can concentrate enough, you can put the water back into the air that you took and pull the water from the ground into yourself. Can you try? Just try and push, then pull. Does that sound easy enough?"   
  
I shrugged and tried to concentrate. Closing my eyes, I imagined the water leaving me, then the water I could see coming back into me. I could hear only silence, and supposed that was to help me concentrate.  
  
Cautiously, I opened my eyes and saw that the water previously taking up space on the couch was no longer there. I glanced toward the door and realized there was no water trail. Did I actually do it? Looking at Chuck, I started to speak, but he knew what I was going to ask.  
  
"Yes, you did it, Crys. That was very good for your first time. But you must try not to let little things scare you or your body will lose control and you'll start 'dripping', as you put it. Now, do you think you are ready to meet the others?"   
  
I looked down and shifted in my seat.  
  
"Don't tell me that yer' afraid a' people now. The girl who can collapse steel doors with a single kick is a social outcast. Absalutely' wonderful."   
  
I glared at Logan, then realized the meaning of his words. Going a shade paler, I managed to get out,  
  
"You mean that wasn't just steel looking plastic?"   
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nope, the only ones who can get through that without powers are you and me kid."   
  
My eyes widened. Chuck decided to intervene.  
  
"It seems that is a side effect to your gift, Crys. Because you can create tidal waves, that strength was transferred to you so you could control them. Now you must be more careful. I don't think you know your own strength anymore."   
  
Nodding, I swallowed the lump that had been building in my throat. I tried to fake a smile, but failed miserably, so I simply said,   
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go."   
  
Chuck nodded and went out first, followed by Logan. I got up on wobbly legs and trotted after them like some really freaked up dog. A dog that drips sometimes as a result of its hydrokenesis. Nice comparison, huh?   
  
~*~ 


	4. Explaining, Exercising, and Eating

A/N: Please review, and I'll decide if you want me to put up the rest. I have a lot, as I said before, so just tell me. Thanks  
  
Everyone was gathered in the rec room by the time we got there. I could hear them talking and waiting until the "new person" arrived. The door was closed, so I took a couple of deep breaths before turning to Chuck and saying,  
  
"Mind goin' in first? I need to ummm, not appear so nervous." Grinning like he understood exactly(which he probably did, since he's a telepath), he wheeled into the room and immediately quieted the din of conversation. Ever so slightly, I could hear Chuck giving an introduction and telling them all about 'being nice', junk that you usually tell them when someone new comes in. I looked at Logan and motioned to the door. "Why don't you go in too? Need to stay out here so they can't run when they see me?"   
  
He grunted and replied,  
  
"Group things ain't fer' me. I'll only go if the Professor says ta'." Just then, a voice rang in our heads, saying,   
  
Logan and Crys, come on in now. Everyone's waiting for you. I smirked at him and said,  
  
"Why don't you go in first? I insist."  
  
Logan grunted again and went to open the door. Walking in slowly after him, I mumbled, "After all, it is ladies first." I knew that he heard me by the way his fists clenched and unclenched, aching to be put around my throat and allowed to squeeze. Chuck glanced at me, Logan, then back to me. I gave him a look that said very clearly, 'What?' Not taking his eyes off me, Chuck said,  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Crystal Blackhound. She has the power of hydrokenesis and summons water from her skin to use for any purpose. But for this reason exactly, she needs to draw water from the air to replenish what she has taken from her body. This is why we will need humidifiers in every room until Crys can grasp hold of her powers. Until that point, I must ask everyone to not evoke strong emotions from her, lest she hurt someone with an uncontrollable burst of power. Right now she has a little control, which is why you can all breath. Is this clear?" A chorus of 'yeses' and 'mmhmm's answered him. Then Logan spoke up.   
  
"Is there one runt missin'? I counted and there should be one more."   
  
Chuck looked around and seemed to agree. Kitty got a look of remembrance on her face and said,  
  
"Like, Kurt said he was going to his room to get something for the newcomer. I guess that would be Crys. Let's just, like, hope he doesn't startle you." She directed the last part at me. I shrugged and said,  
  
"Don't worry. Not much can startle me since I've already," here I started to tick things off on my fingers, "summoned a tidal wave out of no where, thought I was crazy, passed out once, woke up and kicked in a steel door then got adamantium claws stuck in my face, summoned another tidal wave, ran around for a time, received my first telepathic message, passed out again, woke up and talked for a while, then messed with Badger's head for a bit." They all stared open-mouthed. "What?" Then I saw that they were looking behind me. I turned and saw a fuzzy blue person in tan khaki shorts and a blue T-shirt staring at me with a look of admiration on his face.   
  
"Vow, man! You actually did all of zat stuff?" he asked, amazed. I smirked.  
  
"Sure Kurt, let me tell you about it some time. You and me, one-on-one, an elf-to-punk talk."   
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'd like that Cryees. But before you tell us your whole life story, can vee please get some popcorn?" he asked pleadingly, his golden eyes burning into my own. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and turned to the others.  
  
"Please tell me that he's not like this all the time."   
  
They nodded their heads and Evan spoke up.  
  
"You get used to it after a while, man. Or not. Depends on your attitude."   
  
I turned back to Kurt, only to find that he was no longer there. Knowing this trick a million times over, I tilted my head up to find him perched comfortably on the ceiling, thinking I'd never find him. He had his eyes closed, trying not to laugh. I grabbed a styrofoam dart and chucked it at his head. It bonked off and his eyes shot open, surprised that I found him so quickly. He pretended to look offended.  
  
"How did you find me so fast?" he demanded.  
  
"I know things. Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo, twilight zone." He laughed and jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
"I zink ve're going to become fast friends, you and I."  
  
"I think so too, Kurt. I think so too."   
  
Then he really looked confused.  
  
"How do you know my name anyvay? Did I miss introductions?"  
  
I got nervous and looked to Chuck to see if I could tell them the real reason I was here. He seemed to think for a second, then nodded as a sign that it was fine to 'spill the beans.' I took a deep breath.  
  
"Have any of you ever thought that there were different galaxies, you know, different from your own?" When I got blank stares, I decided to evaluate. "You see, I'm from a different galaxy. It might sound like a fantasy, but how else would I know the things I do? If you think I'm lying, ask the professor. In my universe, you're all cartoons. That's why the professor brought me here. I was the only mutant in my universe and since there will never be another Charles Xavier, he wanted to bring me here to help. That's about all I know, for additional details, call 1-800-TOO-BAD-FOR-YOU-BECAUSE-THERE-ISNT-ANY-MORE." At the last statement I got some smiles but most had looks on their faces that revealed their feelings exactly. Fear. Confusion. Humor. I sighed and turned to Chuck. "Not to be rude or anything, but can someone show me to my room? I'm kinda tired after everything that's happened." Chuck nodded and said,  
  
"Logan, why don't you show Crys to her room. You know where it is." Obviously, even Kitty would have been a better choice since he definitely didn't want to help me in any way. He grunted and opened the door. I followed him out. As soon as he shut it, I could hear the noise level inside the rec room rise. A lot. Sighing, I trudged after Logan to my new room.   
  
It didn't take long to get there, and I found out that Kurt's room was next to mine. Logan thought that this was funny. When I asked about it, he said,  
  
"Oh, nothin'. Just that sometimes, Elf poofs in the wrong room. Every time 'fore this, his neighbor's been a guy. Best if ya' change in the bathroom."  
  
I thought about this for a while.  
  
"Sure, I'll take that advice. But if he teleports in here while I'm sleeping, he'll get a tsunami whooping. That goes for anyone else who barges in here without permission." He smirked at this, but I was serious.   
  
Looking around the room, I saw a double bed in the corner under the window with a night stand and alarm clock beside it. At the foot of the bed there was a clothes hamper and a sheet of paper next to it. I decided to ask someone about it later. On each wall stood mahogany bookcases filled with Shakespeare, Poe and other playwright's and poets. I could see the door to what looked like a walk-in closet and on the dresser next to that a stereo. Guess this guy really is loaded. Other than that, the room was bare except for the standard tannish-pinkish carpet covering the entire floor and huge French windows that came in every room which lead out to a balcony. I guessed you were supposed to put your own stuff in it. I mumbled a "thanks" to Logan and flopped onto my bed on my back, facing the ceiling. I heard the sound of the door closing and feet walking away from my room. All was quiet for about two minutes, and I enjoyed the quiet. Then, just as promised, Kurt bamfed in looking excited. "Did you get the wrong room?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"No, the Professor said to come get you so you can vatch our Danger Room session and then vork vith him on your power. Vell, vhat are you vaiting for?"  
  
"Reality?" I grunted. He laughed.  
  
"No, really. Ve have to get going. You might not have to fight, but I do. Come on, I'll take both of us zere." He grabbed my arm and we teleported off, me to watch, and him to fight.   
  
He bamfed me to the control room where Chuck, Ororo and Logan were. Then he bamfed down to the actual Danger Room. I watched as he and the others jumped over hurdles, avoided lasers and buzzsaws, just basically helping each other out in trying to get to the end. After about half an hour the session was over and it was time for me to work on my hydrokenesis. Or as I like to call it, 'the dripping girl technique.'  
  
Me and Chuck headed outside, so that if I couldn't handle it, the students in the Institute could still breathe until he helped me get it under control again. We walked around(well I walked and he wheeled) trying to find a good place to practice so he wouldn't end up wheezing and hacking because of the low humidity. Finally we decided on settling down by the fountain, in hopes that would be enough for healthy breathing. All the others were inside taking a break since they had just finished a Danger Room session. I don't think any of them had the energy to come out. Then again, there's always the Kurt factor. He never runs out of energy.   
  
I heard a *BAMF*, and he showed up in the tree behind me. Turning to him, I asked,  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you want to pig out on something or relax after a tiring practice session? Just a little bit?"   
  
He smiled and shook his shaggy blue head.  
  
"Nope, all I vant to do right now is vatch you vile you harness your powers. Besides, no vun else vants to do any zing right now."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why. Could it be because they're not on NEVER ENDING SUGAR HIGHS?" I said sarcastically. He mocked a look of surprise and asked,  
  
"Zat's a great reason! Now vhy haven't I zought of it before?"   
  
I groaned and turned back to Chuck. He merely smiled and said,  
  
"I see no reason why Kurt cannot stay, as long as he keeps quiet. You will keep quiet, won't you Kurt?"   
  
Kurt bobbed his head up and down, resembling some freaked up genetically engineered pigeon. Groaning once more, I sat down near the fountain and put my head in my hands. Lifting it up once more, I saw Chuck staring amusedly at me. Not saying anything about that look for fear of my mental health, I instead said,   
  
"So Professor X, what do you want me to try and do first? I want to hurry up so I can get to tidal waves and douse Furball over there," I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder in the general direction of Kurt. Chuck smiled(since I think it's impossible for him to smirk) at me and just shook his head slowly.   
  
"First, I want you to concentrate on absolutely nothing. Let it all go and let yourself be 'the dripping girl', as you say. Then we will see if you can bring it all back in."   
  
I shrugged, closed my eyes, and relaxed. It felt great to relax, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was leaking as much water as the fountain.   
  
"Excellent. You have proven that you have control over that. Now I want you to bring it back in. Concentrate, just like what you did before."   
  
I brought it back in with ease. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was coming up.   
  
"Now, I have a theory. I theorize that you can bring forth water, but keep it close to your skin, creating a sort of water wall around your whole body. Try and relax, but keep the water with you at the same time. That might sound complicated, but I'm sure it'll come with time if you don't get it right away."  
  
Nodding, I closed my eyes and tried concentrating but relaxing in the same instant. After a few minutes of silence and nothing happening except for some spare drips, I was ready to give up. Then something amazing came about.   
  
I felt something enveloping my skin and my whole body, even my clothes. But even though my mouth and nose were blocked, I could still breathe. Opening one golden eye slowly, I saw Chuck looking pleased. Cautiously, I opened the other one. Glancing down, I was shocked to find that water covered me from head to toe, not an inch of dry skin showed. The weird thing was, usually you see through water blurrily, right? Well, I could see as clearly through it as you might see through air.   
  
"Wow," I muttered, though it didn't sound like my normal voice. It sounded......murky. There was no other word to describe it. "This is awesome. Got any other theories, Professor?" I asked eagerly. He chuckled to see me so excited.   
  
"I'm so glad you asked me that Crys, for I have many more theories about your particular mutation. Many more theories indeed." By dinner time, I had learned how to shoot powerful water blasts, create water shields around myself(I was too weak to include others yet), encase myself in water, control the amount of water I take from the air and how to ride the huge waves I made for transportation. This may seem like a lot for one day, but I'm a fast learner. I was still working on the power of my water blast when Chuck said it was dinner.   
  
"You mean I gotta stop?" I asked in exasperation. Again, he chuckled at my attitude.  
  
"For right now, yes. But we will continue to have these sessions until you feel you are ready to join the others in the Danger Room. I know for a fact right now that you are not ready so don't try and argue with me. Now run along before all the food is taken."   
  
Kurt, who had been silent all along, just watching me make progress, suddenly jumped into action.  
  
"Dinner?! It's zat time already? Voohoo! I've been starving!"   
  
Before he could teleport away, I said,  
  
"Kurt, any time you're not starving is a time I'm worried about you."   
  
He laughed and bamfed off to the dinner table. Then I turned to Chuck but before I could ask him a question, he simply said,  
  
"Yes," since he knew what I was going to say. Turning toward the house and making sure there was enough room between him and me, I summoned up a huge tidal wave that rose up from underneath me so I was literally standing on water. But before taking off and riding my wave to the house, I looked over at Chuck and sent two thoughts to him.  
  
I've always wanted a codename, and now I've got one. Call me Tsunami.  
  
~*~  
  
Needless to say, Scott was surprised when he opened the door to me riding a tsunami. I carefully made it small enough to fit in the hallway and swooshed past him. He was still in shock, mouth agape, as water spilled onto the carpet. Finally he snapped out if it and said,  
  
"Hey Crystal, you need to clean this water up or the Professor will go ballistic." I thought about this for a second, then banished my wave and all the rest of the water back into my body or the air. Again, Scott was in shock because he thought I'd have to clean it up by hand. I turned to him and said,  
  
"First off, call me Crys. Second off, you should close the door since you're letting bugs in. It is April after all. And third off, I think I'll walk to dinner tonight. It's not that far away, don't you think?"   
  
Closing the door, he followed behind me only to have the door bell be rang by Chuck, who needed the door opened. But before he went back, he said to me,  
  
"You said to close the door, and you knew he was out there."  
  
I shrugged and replied,  
  
"No one said you actually had to listen to me. You chose to. It's not my fault that you're gullible."   
  
He scowled and went to get the door. I chuckled and headed for the dining room, all the way thinking up plans to get on Scott's nerves.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as I entered, the room almost went silent. There was still sound, but you could tell that they were wary from my previous appearance. Only Kurt seemed to act as if nothing was going on. Of course, Kurt is always oblivious. He waved me over to a seat between Logan and himself. I groaned, but trudged over all the same. When I sat down, I whispered to Kurt,  
  
"Just because you don't want to sit next to Badger doesn't mean that you can stick me here all the time."   
  
He nearly choked trying to hold in his laughter, but I kept a straight face, not giving away anything. After all, what kind of comedian would I be if I laughed at my own jokes? Exactly.  
  
Scott and Chuck were the last ones to enter, if you remember what happened before. Chuck wheeled to the head of the table and Scott sat down across from me. Smirking at him and getting a scowl in return, I turned to Chuck as it was obvious he was trying to get our attention. After everyone finally quieted down, he smiled and began talking.  
  
"As you know, Crystal here made an earlier appearance that might have surprised you a little bit. Maybe even scared you. But I assure you that everything she said was true. It is very hard for her to come here and act like there is nothing out of the ordinary, so I ask that you help her. If she agrees, you may ask her questions about her life before today. Would that be all right, Crys?" he looked at me and asked. I shrugged and said,  
  
"Sure, why not."   
  
Smiling even further, he addressed the whole table again.  
  
"Now, since that is all settled, let's eat."   
  
Everyone relaxed a bit after he finished talking, but still gave me suspicious looks. Kurt turned to me and whispered,  
  
"I zought he'd never let us eat."  
  
Laughing a bit, I whispered back,  
  
"Maybe you should carry around a twenty-four-hour fridge on your back that refills itself. That way you won't have to wait. Anyway, why is everyone looking at me like I'm about to blow up?"   
  
Kurt finally realized all the looks I was getting. He appeared confused, then understanding.  
  
"Zey zink you're fragile. Don't vorry, zey did ze zame zing to me vhen I got here. It'll vear off in a few days."   
  
I sighed quietly in relief and whispered,  
  
"Good, because I couldn't stand Badger not talking to me. That would be horrible."   
  
Once again, he almost started choking because of my sarcasm, but this time, he had food in his mouth. Slapping his back, I said out of the corner of my mouth, "Stop drawing so much attention. Everyone's looking at us." I smiled at the rest of the table. "Don't worry. He just tried to eat too much too fast."   
  
Everyone got a look of knowing on their face and turned back to their conversations. But for the rest of dinner, Logan kept watching us out of the corner of his eye. Weird, huh?  
  
Soon dinner was over and everything was cleaned up. I headed back to my room to think. So much had happened in the time span of one day. Maybe it was more or less than that because of the different galaxies. I really didn't know that. All I knew was that I was tired. So, without even putting on pajamas, I zonked out into a peaceful sleep, free of nightmares or terror. 


	5. It's All About The Fuzzy Dude

The first thing I became aware of when I opened my eyes was something blue hovering above me. It was fuzzy, so I couldn't make it out. Slowly my vision focused and my memories came back.  
  
"Kurt?" I croaked out to the blue figure on the ceiling. He smiled.  
  
"Ja, Cryees, it's me. Vhat, did you expect Logan?"   
  
"No, I don't think Badger would come in my room if you paid him. Besides, what are you doing here?" I asked. He seemed to be thinking for a minute, then replied,  
  
"It could be zee fact zat it's 10:00 in the morning and you're still asleep, or it could be zat I just like annoying you."   
  
Groaning, then realizing the meaning of his words, I shot up straight up in bed.  
  
"10:00!? And no one woke me up!? Please tell me there's no school today. Did I miss breakfast? Well, that's a stupid question, of course I missed breakfast, what kind of person eats after 10:00, unless they're eating lunch."  
  
Before I could babble further however, Kurt interrupted.  
  
"Calm down, it's a Saturday, don't vorry. Besides, you aren't even enrolled at Bayville High yet. You can get somezing to eat when you get up." I relaxed. Then tensed.  
  
"If it's a Saturday, then why didn't you let me SLEEP IN LONGER AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"   
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I zought you vanted to have some fun?" he asked weakly. I started to growl.  
  
"Kurt, I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my room. One. Two."  
  
"Vat are you going to do?"  
  
"Three. Four."   
  
"Creeystal?"  
  
"FIVE!" I yelled. Immediately I started to shoot water blasts at the ceiling where he was. Quickly he teleported out of the way down onto the floor and started running for the door. I created a wall of water straight in front of him so he ran into it. Falling down, he lost his bearings for a second. I stood over him and smirked. A massive water ball was forming in my hand. He panicked and bamfed into the hallway. Throwing open the door, I proceeded to chase him throughout the mansion riding a tidal wave, putting up water walls and shooting blasts at him.  
  
"FUZZBALL! COME BACK YOU COWARD AND FIGHT LIKE A.... LIKE A... WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT LIKE BUT YOU BETTER COME OUT!" At this point I was livid and almost out of energy, so I collapsed onto the couch in the rec room. Done with my rampage and unable to go back to sleep, I decided to get back up and go to the kitchen. Along the way, I cleaned up all the water spills that I had made, swearing to myself that I would get Kurt back.  
  
Trudging into the kitchen wearily, I sighed and opened the fridge searching for food. Spying a plate of scrambled eggs in the back that didn't yet have mold on it, I yanked it out and stuck it in the microwave. When it was done, I pulled it out and set it down on the table. As I began to eat, I looked out the window to see what everybody actually did on the weekends. Kurt and Evan were playing Frisbee. Scott and Jean were standing off to the side having a serious (not) conversation. Rogue was sitting on a bench looking as secluded as ever. Kitty was sprawled out on her stomach on the grass typing on her laptop.  
  
"You people actually get up this early on the weekends? And you say I'm weird," I muttered to myself.  
  
"Talkin' to yer' self is weird, Tidepool. Don't ya' know that?" came Logan's voice from the doorway. I jumped. Turning to him, I said,  
  
"Do you always loom? Or is it just for me? Because if it is, I feel honored, Badger."   
  
He snarled at me and came closer. His gaze shifted to what I had been looking at.  
  
"Why don't ya' go out an' join em'?" he asked curiously. I smirked.  
  
"You really wanna hear all my reasons? I'm pissed at Kurt, it's a long story which you don't want to hear. Jean's too 'touchy-feely everything'll be all right' kinda person. Scott's too leaderish and high-strung. Evan is obsessed with skating, of which I know nothing and says 'man' too much. Kitty can't say a whole sentence without the word like. Rogue has way too much attitude. Did I miss anyone?" He smirked and replied,  
  
"No, I think ya' got em' all. But ya' don't want ta' sit 'round here doing nothin', and I take it Chuck says ya' can't go ta' the Danger Room yet."  
  
"Bingo, give that badger a dog biscuit."  
  
"Tell ya' what. Ya' stop with the sarcasm an' I'll spare ya' a long and painful session in the Danger Room when yer' allowed in there." Pretending to think about this, I stroked my chin in mock thought.  
  
"Hmmmmm. How about this. There's this thing; it's the opposite of yes. Do you know what it is?" I asked. He snarled and started coming closer to me. I could tell that he was serious.  
  
"Ya' know what? I don't wanna wait till the Danger Room. I think I'm gonna knock yer' teeth out right now."   
  
I gulped and sprang up from my seat. Trying desperate measures, I glanced at nothing over his shoulder and yelled out,  
  
"Hey Professor X!" His expression changed to one of fear and he whipped around. When he saw that no one was there, he turned on me again. But by that time, I was long gone up to the bathroom connected to my bedroom.   
  
~*~  
  
Closing my door and locking it(like locks are going to keep mutants out), I collapsed on my bed again. Then I had a sudden craving for water. Getting up, I loped over to the bathroom and opened the door. Looking in, I gasped. The whole place was made of marble. Every single thing. There was a button in the wall that I didn't know the purpose of. I supposed it was for if you had an emergency. But who has emergencies in the bathroom?  
  
Trotting to the sink, I spied a glass used for gargling when brushing your teeth. Filling it up multiple times, I downed about a gallon of water in one minute. Weird, I thought. Why am I so thirsty? Shrugging and turning back to my room, I looked for the dresser. Seeing it on the other side of the room, I went over and glanced through the clothing. Amazingly, the clothes were just the kind I would wear. Long and baggy.  
  
"Maybe Rogue finally showed these people what Hot Topic is," I mused. "Or maybe they just know. Dum, dum, duuuuuuuuum, dramatic reverb."   
  
"Or maybe they read your mind," said a voice from my doorway. Temporarily losing control because I was shocked, I started dripping. Cursing, I turned to see who was there while sucking the water back in. I also wanted to know how they opened the door when I had locked it. Chuck. Crap.   
  
"Ummmm. Hey Professor X. How's it hanging? This isn't about Badg--- Logan, is it? Listen I can explain, well maybe I can't explain, but----"  
  
"Calm down, Crystal, I don't know anything about any incident with Logan, but maybe I should find out by the way you're acting," he said with a smile on his face. I tensed up and said hurriedly,  
  
"No, that's okay, really Professor. By the way, how did you open the door if I had it locked?"   
  
His smile grew wider.  
  
"I have a key to every room in the mansion, Crys. I must be prepared." I groaned and thought, Great, that means no privacy. "I just came by to see how you're doing, and how you like the Institute." Thinking, Well I was gonna take a shower till somebody came by, I instead said,   
  
"It's great. Just great. Couldn't ask for anything better."   
  
"That's excellent, Crys. I'm glad you're adapting so quickly. I'll leave to you to your shower then."   
  
My cheeks burned and I started to growl as he wheeled out. Darn telepaths. Can't trust a one of them. Then I headed for the most expensive bathroom I had ever seen in my life.  
  
~*~  
  
After my shower, I just sort of moped around the Institute, not knowing what to do. I now sported a gray tee that read, 'I've always got a lot of bright ideas. Unfortunately for me, most of them dull within the hour.' Long, baggy grunge shorts were on my legs. All of the other kids knew one another, so I practically had no one. I mean, sure, I saw them on TV, but that doesn't mean I know them any better than their names, appearances and powers. To give it straight to you, I was lonely.  
  
Deciding to spend some time working on my 'gift', as Chuck called it, I headed out to the garden. No one was there currently, as everyone was involved in a flag football game, except for Rogue who simply watched. Sitting down next to the flower bed Indian-style, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths in and out. I was supposed to wait for another one of me and Chuck's sessions, but I wasn't going to do anything big yet. Putting my hands on my knees, I carefully encased myself in water. Opening my eyes, the world looked clearer, as though I had put on huge glasses. This still amazed me.  
  
Taking more deep breaths through the water like a fish with gills, I lifted a hand and pointed it up in the air. I tried to shoot some out to make a pattern, or at least something other than water in the air. Water rushed out of my finger as soon as I pushed so I lessened the amount of push I gave it. Slowly and cautiously, I began to make a design in midair. It was a still life picture of me chasing Kurt, then I changed it to Logan advancing on me with his claws out, and finally a picture of everyone at the Institute. It looked kind of weird drawn in water, but I was weird so it all worked out. Sighing, I drew the water back in but before I could stand up I heard a gasp behind me. Whipping around, I found that the others had abandoned their football game and came over to watch me. Even Rogue had a stunned expression on her face. I stood up and waited for an explanation. None came. Sighing again, I turned to go in.  
  
"Vait!" I didn't even have to turn around to ask who it was.  
  
"What do you want Kurt?" No answer came immediately. It took a couple of minutes. Just as I was going to go back inside, he said,  
  
"I don't know if I speak for everyvun vhen I say, zat vas incredible, but I know I definitely speak for myself."   
  
Surprised, I turned around to see everyone agreeing with him by the look on their faces.  
  
"You mean, you don't think that was, I don't know, stupid?" Everyone quickly shook their heads. I couldn't believe this. Every time in my other universe when I did something out of the ordinary, people would shun me for it. Why would they accept me? Kurt spoke up again.  
  
"Here at the Institute, vee don't really zink anyzing is stupid or strange, just different. Look at me for example. Vee accept people for who zey are, not vat they look like or the clothes zey wear. Vee accept everyvun." Speechless, I nodded. He smiled. "C'mon, let's go inside. It's past lunch. How could I have missed it? Now I vill starve! Starve do you hear me! Vee must go in now or I vill parish! I need nourishment! Come, grab hold, I vill get us all there before vee collapse on our feet!" He came up, grabbed my arm, and started dragging me toward the others.  
  
"Kurt, let go," I whined. "Kurt, let go!" I said more forcefully. "KURT!" I yelled, a wall of water raising up behind me. Suddenly, I couldn't control it. It drenched Kurt and wouldn't let him get air. I couldn't stop it and felt panicky, which only made the situation worse. The water now tossed him around like a rag doll while the others watched, unable to do anything. He couldn't concentrate enough to teleport out. I looked on in horror as the energy was sucked out of him. Not knowing what else to do, I ran off into the woods. Everyone snapped out of it and went to help Kurt who was lying on the ground, motionless. By the time they realized I was gone, it was too late to stop me from fleeing deep into the forest, just like before.  
  
~*~  
  
I was scared. I had unintentionally hurt someone with these stupid powers that just popped out one day. What was going to happen? Were they going to send me back to my own universe and let me fend for myself? No, Chuck wouldn't do that. But then what would they do? I was certain they'd at least get Kurt to the medical wing first, then set off looking for me. But who would they send?  
  
Anyone who would come after me might get hurt just like Kurt did. I didn't want to hurt more people. Would they send Logan, the team member with the super nose after me? He could probably withstand a couple of tsunamis, but what about the water I took from the air? It would make it harder for him to breathe. What then? Would he collapse?  
  
"Way too many questions," I muttered.  
  
Let me help you answer them Crystal. My head shot up.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
I'm in your mind. I finally figured out who it was.  
  
"Professor X?"  
  
Or Chuck, as you so affectionately dubbed me.  
  
"Yeah, about that," I started.  
  
Don't worry, it's in your mind and therefore you have every right to call me that. Just don't say that in front of the other students.  
  
"Speaking of other students, I suppose you want me to come back?"  
  
That would be nice. Why did you run in the first place?  
  
"Can't you read my mind? Or do you not want to so you don't feel like you're invading my privacy? Go right ahead, but I don't see what you're going to find that Scott and the others didn't already tell you. Just don't go any deeper than what you need to know."  
  
If you insist, Crystal. But no one told me anything and I did not probe their minds. I believe they were in shock. Or maybe they wanted you to tell me. There was silence for a while.  
  
"They didn't....tell you anything?"  
  
I believe that's what I said.  
  
"Well, technically, you didn't really say it, you know with the telepathic thing and all." He sent a mental picture of him giving me a stern look. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, do you know what happened now?"  
  
Yes, I do. It seems they went against my directions. Now I was confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I told them that they should not provoke strong emotions within you, as you might hurt someone.  
  
"So it's my fault, then."  
  
I didn't say that. Actually, it's more their fault than yours. They knew the consequences and still went along with it. Kurt will be fine so there is no lasting harm done. Now, why don't you come back and we'll talk some more.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
If you don't come back of your own free will, I'm afraid I'll have to force you. Magneto could try to kidnap you since you have no protection. It is far too dangerous to be out there by yourself.  
  
"I can take care of myself! Besides, force me to come back? How are you going to do that? Send Badger out to scare me back? Just to tell you, I'm not afraid of him." I heard a sort of mental chuckle.  
  
No, I'll simply enter your mind and tell your legs to move toward the mansion. Have you forgotten that I can control other people?   
  
I gulped.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, but, ummmm, I have a very strong mind! Yeah, that's it. Are you sure you could enter and, um, use it?" In response, my legs turned from where they were heading deeper into the woods back to the direction of the mansion. Not stopping, they proceeded to march. "Hey! I can walk on my own."  
  
I'm afraid not Crys. When I entered your mind, I found that you would have run further into the woods had I not taken control of your lower half. I will maintain control of your legs until you are in my office, seated in a chair, and ready to talk.  
  
"Great," I said to the open air. "I've got a very smart telepath controlling my legs and he's not letting go for a while. Could my life get any weirder?"  
  
I think your life is already very weird, Crys. Of course, that's just a smart telepaths' opinion.   
  
I groaned, for my mentor had just discovered sarcasm.   
  
~*~  
  
Along the way to Chuck's office, I tried many strategies to free myself or stop myself from moving. First, of course, I simply tried to stop my legs from moving. There was no response. It was like I knew that they were my legs, but I couldn't do anything to stop them. Next, I tried to hold onto something so I'd have to stop in order to not hurt myself. That didn't work either. My legs just kept moving, like the Energizer bunny or something.  
  
You might as well give up Crys. I'm not letting go, as I said before, until you are seated in my office and ready to talk.   
  
Finally accepting my fate, I stopped trying to not walk and let Chuck control my legs. As soon as I got there, he put me in a chair and locked the door. Logan was in the room too. I supposed he was there so I wouldn't try escape. Sighing, I said to him,  
  
"Can't you understand 'alone time?' I don't want to talk to anybody right now." He shook his head solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry Crys, but we need to talk first. Then you can have 'alone time', as you call it. What exactly happened?"   
  
"You went through my memories, don't you know?"  
  
"I'm afraid that some of them were,a bit fuzzy, because of your emotional state."   
  
"Emotional state? Please don't say you're going to send me to a counselor now." He shook his head again.   
  
"So, you want to know what happened?"  
  
"That I do, Crys. That I do."  
  
"Okay." I took some deep breaths. "I was drawing designs in the air with water. I know I was supposed to wait for our sessions, but it was small and I didn't think it would lead to anything. When I was done, I got up and found that everyone was watching me. They all said that my 'water-art', which I think was crappy, was really good. Then Kurt said we should go inside for lunch. He came up and grabbed my arm then started to walk over to the others so he could teleport us in. I kept trying to get him to let go, but he wouldn't. Finally I got so mad that my powers went out of control and I knocked him unconscious with a tsunami. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran and ended up in the woods. That's when you started to talk to me." Chuck seemed to take in this information for a while.  
  
"I will not hold you responsible for this incident, and we will both have a talk with Kurt when he regains consciousness. After that, you must try and control your emotions. Everyone will be careful with you so you will not go out of control again. But I am very disappointed in you for the use of your powers before you were ready. However, might I see some of this 'water-art?'"  
  
"Let me see if I heard you right. This is what started the whole thing, and now you want me to do it again? Maybe telepaths truly are just crazy people who hear voices."   
  
He chuckled.   
  
"But if you insist," I said. Slowly, I encased my body in water once again, careful not to get the chair wet. Lifting a hand, I pointed it to the ceiling. Pushing just a little bit, some water came out and formed a life-size replica of Logan, standing right next to the real one in the same position. Every time Logan moved, the water moved. I could manipulate it to make funny faces and basically whatever I wanted. A twinkle settled in Chuck's eyes as he watched Logan and water-Logan snarl at me.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting indeed." 


	6. Fun In The Sun plus some Badger torture

After a while Kurt came to, so me and Chuck went to talk with him. Let's just say he was a little high-strung because of Chuck's warning and his soon-to-come punishment.  
  
"Professor! Cryees! I promise, I von't do it again. If you'll just give me anozer chance I'll be more careful. Trust me, I vill! I'll-----"  
  
"Calm down, Kurt. It's all right. Crys and I had a talk about this. We know that it was an accident and you'll be more careful. But as punishment, you must clean the ceilings in the mansion since you have much easier access to them than anyone else. Is that c lear?" Chuck asked. Kurt sighed.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Good. Now, get outside and have some fun before your sentence starts tomorrow." Kurt immediately perked up.  
  
"Tomorrow!? You mean zat I can still enjoy today? Zank you Professor!"   
  
"You're quite welcome Kurt. Why don't you take Crys with you? She could use a bit of sun." Before I could protest however, Kurt had taken hold of me and bamfed us both outside. He let go and I walked over to the bench along side the fountain. I sat down, and noticed that Kurt sat next to me. It was about noon, since it took him a while to wake up. The sun beat down on both of us.   
  
"Vat's zee matter Cryees?" he asked curiously. I sighed deeply.  
  
"I don't know anybody. I mean, I know all of your names and gifts, but I don't really know you. Back in my own universe it was like this too. I never had any true friends, just people to talk with at lunch or joke within boring classes. No one to confide my deepest secrets in or talk with when I've had a hard day. I guess you could say I'm depressed." Kurt slowly took all this in. For a minute, he didn't say anything, so I thought he'd bamfed away to find someone happier to annoy. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Could I be zat person? Everyvun zinks zat I'm a joker, vich I am, but zere's more to me zen zat. I can have serious conversations, but no vun vants to include me because zey zink I'll make a huge joke out of it. It's so frustrating sometimes zat I have zis reputation. Sometimes I vish ve vere all normal."   
  
This stunned me.  
  
"Do you Kurt? Because if you were all normal, than none of this would have ever existed and I wouldn't be talking with the most compassionate furball that I've ever known. You wouldn't have met these wonderful people and the world would find someone else to kill and hate. I'm kinda glad that we're different. It's what makes us the people we are."   
  
"I guess you're right. I just vouldn t be the most handsome fuzzy dude on the planet if I veren t a mutant. But you still didn't answer my question. Could I be zat person?"   
  
This I had to think about. Sure, sometimes he pissed me off, but who else could I talk to? Chuck was way too serious and everyone else had their own problems to deal with. Maybe I could confide in "the fuzzy dude." Yeah.  
  
"I think you can be that person Kurt. But if you tell anyone private stuff that I tell you," I shook my fist threateningly. He put his hands up like he was being arrested.  
  
"Okay, okay! I know vhat vill happen. I definitely don't vant a repeat of today. No more ceilings zan I have to!" he said. We both laughed. "Besides, I'll tell you zings too. And if you tell my secrets, zan I guess you'll find yourself teleported on top of Bayville High and staying there for a period of time."   
  
We both cracked up again. Little did we know that we were being watched by Chuck and Logan. They were in Chuck's office.  
  
~*~  
  
"You really think you should play matchmaker, Charles?" asked Logan. Chuck simply smiled and said,  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." But his voice was one of those I-know-you're-right-but-I'm-not-going-to-admit-it kinds of voices. "Kurt and Crystal have chosen to spend time with one another on their own. I had no part in it."   
  
"Right, so ya' asked Elf to take him and Tidepool outside when ya' know that ya' already sent the rest a' them kids inside to do homework for no apparent reason."   
  
"No reason at all, Logan. No reason at all."  
  
~*~  
  
Me and Kurt walked around for about half an hour outside, just basically talking about whatever popped into our heads. Then we noticed that it was getting progressively hotter and decided to go swimming. One problem. I had never owned a swimsuit in my life.   
  
"Hey Kurt?"  
  
"Yes, Cryees?"  
  
"Can I borrow a pair of swim trunks? I really hate bikinis, tankinis, anything that ends in -ini, really. Besides, one pieces look really bad."  
  
"Sure Cryees. I guess zat adds more to your 'tomboy attitude', zen."   
  
We went inside the mansion and I followed him to his room. There were posters of German bands I'd never seen before and pictures of German landscape. Kurt handed me a pair of dark blue trunks with lighter blue waves on them. He grinned at me and said, "Kind of fits, don't you zink?" I smiled back at him and went to my room to change. Slipping the trunks on, I left my shirt on for my top piece. I strolled over to the door and was about to open it when Kurt bamfed in wearing no shirt and grass green trunks.  
  
"Kurt," I whined," please ask before you teleport. I could have been changing." Kurt simply grinned, grabbed my arm(this time I didn't mind)and bamfed down to pool side.  
  
~*~  
  
When we got there, we noticed that no one else was around. Which was weird, because Kurt had told me that on Saturdays, everyone usually swam. Odd. I asked Kurt about it.  
  
"Kurt, where is everyone?" He seemed to look thoughtful for a moment before answering,  
  
"Zey disappeared into an alternate universe?" I shoved him a little.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, oh wait, I forgot, it's hard for you to be serious. C'mon, let's work together and see if you can be serious for more than two seconds." We both got looks of intense concentration on our faces and stayed that way for about ten seconds before breaking down once again into peals of laughter. Kurt got his breath back first.  
  
"Vell, I guess zat means more pool space for us, ja?" Grinning, he grabbed me and bamfed about fifteen feet above the deep end.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt! I'm gonna------" That sentence was cut off by us making a humongous splash. After I surfaced, I looked around for Kurt. He was lounging on an inflatable pool chair.  
  
"Somezing wrong, Cryees?" he asked innocently. I smirked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong Kurt. By the way, two things not to tell Chuck. Number one that I called him Chuck, and number two, that I did this." I summoned a tsunami(using the pool water, not water from me or the air) behind him and it came down, overturning him and his chair. Then I heard a *BAMF* and was promptly dunked under. When I came back up, he was standing in front of me with his arms crossed. Then he said,  
  
"Don't vorry Cryees. I von't tell Professor X a zing." I growled and the water fight began, mostly with me winning, since I can manipulate water. Duh.  
  
~*~  
  
After about an hour and a half, me and Kurt were getting tired. And hungry. And having to go to the bathroom. And---, well you get the point. It was time for his 'daily snackfest' anyway. The afternoon on Saturday was when Kurt ate the most food. It was also when most people tried to avoid the kitchen in hopes of not seeing his eating habits. I, however, didn't care that he ate like a pig. For I, as well, ate this way.   
  
"Kurt, could you pass the chips? You're kinda hoggin' em' all."   
  
"Zat's zee point, Crys."  
  
"Well at least give me some of the sandwiches."  
  
"I made zese. Go make your own."   
  
"I did! But you ate them and then started eating the ones you made!"  
  
"Oh. Vell, vant some cheeps?"  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrg! Make up your mind! If you won't give me either, than I claim the Rice Krispie Treats!"  
  
"No! I need zee sugary goodness!"  
  
"Too bad, Elf-Boy." Then he pounced on me, knocking both of us to the floor with him on top. I was holding the Rice Krispies out of reach and he was trying to get them back. This was when Logan walked in. He didn't look too surprised, which shocked me, then I remembered who he was and where we were and it all made sense.  
  
"Maybe you two should take that up ta' Elfs' room," he said while getting a glass of water. That was his mistake. I pointed a finger at his glass and right when he put it up to his face, the water flew out and drenched him. He growled, put the cup in the sink, and left the kitchen muttering something about 'darn kids that won't give him any respect.' Again, me and Kurt cracked up. We seemed to be doing that a lot. 


	7. A New Power and An Unwelcome Visitor

Soon we were finished eating and cleaned up. Well, I did most of the cleaning up even though Kurt would have been a big help with his tail, bamfing abilities and natural grace. As I put the remains of our meal back in the fridge, I glanced up at him.   
  
He was currently hanging from the chandelier above the table from his tail. You'd think that he'd fall any second, but Kurt could keep his balance in any situation. Swinging back and forth, he was singing some song that I had never heard before. That could be because it was in German, or it could be because he translated it to German and I didn't recognize the tune. His face was away from me. Closing the fridge door, I called out to him,  
  
"Yo, Elf-Boy." He bamfed down next to me. I'm going to have to get used to that, I thought as I shook the shock off.  
  
"Yes, Cryees?" I inwardly smiled. He had yet to come up with an annoying nickname for me.  
  
"Why do you always hang from the weirdest places?" He gave me a lopsided smile.  
  
"It's comfortable. Vhy did you zink I did it?"  
  
"Because you're the weirdest person I've met so far at this wacked out place you call a home but I call a group home for people who want Chuck's money?"  
  
"Sure, Cryees. Vee only come for zee Professor's money. That's vhy vee all respect him."  
  
"But that's just a mask you put on so he doesn't know! Never mind that he's a telepath and would know if you were here for that reason, that's out of the equation. Now, tell me the truth Kurt Vaugner. Are you here for Chuck's money?" I could see him trying to stop a laugh.  
  
"Ja, Cryees. Me and zee ozzers," here he leaned in closer and looked around before replying with a mischievous smile, "ve're planning to steal from his secret stash tonight. Vant to come along?" Here we couldn't keep it in anymore. We collapsed onto the kitchen floor and laughed until we couldn't breathe. Once we got our breath back, I said,  
  
"Kurt, we laugh way too much. You know that, right?"   
  
"Vun can never laugh too much, Cryees, only too little."   
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much regulation. Since I now lived at "Mutant Central," as I called it, I had to do chores too. And even though Kurt's ceiling job didn't start 'till tomorrow, he had regular chores that everyone pitched in to do. Things like vacuuming, cleaning your room(this was a piece of cake because I didn't have diddly squat in my room that was dirty except for one pair of clothes, after all, I had gotten there just last night), washing windows and doing dishes. We saw more of the others as they came down from their respective rooms. Obviously, Chuck had sent them to do homework. Why wouldn't he send me and Kurt? I thought curiously while rinsing plates with Jean and Kitty, who were talking about some mindless jock. I was manipulating water from the faucet to rinse. Well, at least I could spend more time alone with Kurt. After all, he's turning out to be a great friend, even if he does joke around a lot.  
  
"Hey Crys!" called Kitty. Without stopping what I was doing, I answered,  
  
"Mmmhmm?"   
  
"Here, like, turn around." Sighing deeply, I put the dish down that I was working on and turned to face Kitty.  
  
"What?" She shoved two pictures under my nose. They were both of boys I had never seen before, but I could tell they were jocks. Both sported team jackets and fake smiles that hid what was really in their head. Nothing.  
  
"Like, Jean and I have been having an argument. Which do you think is, like, better-looking?"  
  
"Would that be better-looking in looks, integrity, brains or bravery?" I said sardonically, guessing it was the first one of my choices. She stared at me blankly. "What did I say?" I demanded of Jean. But they both seemed to be frozen. I waved a hand in front of their faces. No response, either of them. It was like something had suspended animation. Creepy. Then, everything was back to normal again. This time, Kitty waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Hello? Like, Crys, are you there?" I shook my head.  
  
"Yeah. Umm, I guess the one on the right." The brown haired girl seemed to jump for joy.  
  
"I told you, Jean. Even Crys, like, thinks so. Isn't, like, that right, Crys? Crys?" I had disappeared to my room. They could take care of the dishes themselves. Kitty shrugged her shoulders and whispered to Jean, "Probably mood swings." The redhead nodded and they both went back to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Dragging my feet up my bed, I closed the door behind me, locked it(like that would do any good), and plopped face down onto the mattress. Sighing into the covers, I mumbled,  
  
"My life gets more odd every day."  
  
"I vouldn't doubt zat Cryees. Not for a second." Rolling over on my back to see Kurt perched on my ceiling.  
  
"Kurt, why do you insist on talking to me? And why are you always in my room?" He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Because I'm your friend. And zis is vhat friends do for each ozzer. Did not you learn anything from my 'suicide lecture?'" I looked at him strangely.  
  
"Suicide lecture?"  
  
"You know. Zee one zat got me in zee hospital ving."   
  
"Oh, that one. Right. Well, you better get comfortable, cause I got a lot to say."  
  
"And I vill listen to every vord."  
  
"That's a bold statement, Fuzzball. I've been known to babble endlessly for hours about nothing until I get to my real point."  
  
"I'm sure I can handle it, Cryees. Now, vat is veighing so heavily on your chest zat you do not even vant to talk to zee Professor about it?" At this I groaned.  
  
"It's that obvious? I mean, I've only been here, what, not even a day and you already know my outward signs of turmoil? Arg! Well, at least you're not Jean, because then talking wouldn't do anything since you'd already know my thoughts."  
  
"Ja, and if I vas Jean, I'm sure Scott voudn't be pleased eizzer." We chuckled.  
  
"So, if I won't talk to Chuck, what makes you think I'll talk to you?"  
  
"You dig zee fuzzy dude?" I smiled and said,   
  
"Right, and that has what to do with telling you my problems?" He got a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Nozing, but at least it made you smile, ja?" I sighed and said,  
  
"Yeah Kurt, it made me smile." I turned away from him, opened the humongous windows that were standard for each room and walked lazily out onto the balcony. Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned on the railing and looked out at the sky. It was about 5:00, and the sun was getting lower every second.  
  
"Cryees? Are you having mood swings? Should I go and get Jean? I'm not very good at dealing vith zis kind of stuff." I didn't say anything. "Cryees?" He bamfed next to me, perched on the railing, looking concerned.  
  
"Things are kind of overwhelming right now. Maybe it is mood swings, or maybe I'm in depression. And just now, downstairs..." I trailed off. He studied me suspiciously.  
  
"Vhat happened downstairs?" I sighed.  
  
"I honestly don't know. One minute, I was talking to Kitty and Jean, the next....they were, I dunno, frozen. Literally. They just, stopped. I tried to get their attention, but the next second, everything was back to normal, like nothing ever happened. I don't think I should talk to Chuck about it because he takes everything too seriously. He has his own problems to deal with and sometimes, I think that sometimes, we forget that. The people here see Chuck as someone who can solve any situation and knows the right words to say to make you feel better. We forget that he has his own life, hobbies, things that make him a person. He needs to take a day off every once in a while, just to chill, you know?" Kurt's features were frozen in place. Almost as if he was trying not to move. Then it hit me. He was frozen! Just like before. Had he been frozen all the time I had been talking? I decided to wait till he came back, or time resumed, whatever. Looking out onto the mansions' lawn, I heard a voice.  
  
"It's too much, isn't it? You need some relief from your problems and some time off. I can give you that." My head jerked up and I frantically turned it in every direction, trying to find the owner of the voice in my suspended animation world.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked shakily. If no one was unfrozen but me, I couldn't very well defend against an attack.  
  
"Come Crys, don't tell me that you don't recognize me? After all, you did watch the show." Wheels started to turn in my head. Calming voice. No body to go with the voice. Trying to get me on their side. This all meant one thing. Magneto. But how could he freeze time? Or was it me freezing time? I guessed I was about to find out. 


	8. Talking a heck of a lot of it

Trying to play it cool, I said, "Yo, Erik, how's it hanging? Um, how come you aren't frozen? Where are you, anyway?" I felt a breeze behind me and whipped around. There he was, cape, helmet and all. Wait. The helmet! Maybe it protected him from the freezing like it did from Chuck's telepathy. Or maybe he was the cause of the freezing. Erik still had a calm look on his face, and it was starting to creep me out because I was scared as hell and was sure it showed in my expression.  
  
"I am not frozen, as you put it, simply because I have this helmet." Ha, I was right. "It protects me from certain mutant abilities, as you know, telepathy, and yours, the ability to stop time." I gaped. This was my power? I was doing this? But I wasn't even aware of it!  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. I-I-I can only control water. N-n-not, well not this." I gestured to the suspended animation everyone appeared to be in. "And besides, Chu-, Professor Xavier would have told me about it." He raised a critical eyebrow.  
  
"Would he have? And what if he didn't know? What if Cerebro can't detect everything? I, on the other hand, know what you're going through. When I first learned of my ability, I thought for sure something was wrong with me. I was a freak. Then I slowly learned to use it to my advantage. Come with me, Crys. I can help you far beyond whatever Charles is offering. Together we can help mutant-kind rise above the humans, where they are supposed to be." He held out his hand and I pondered what he was saying. But then I remembered, this was Magneto! But what had he done to me? Nothing except offer me help. So had Chuck. Who am I supposed to choose? I thought confusedly. My instincts and TV knowledge told me Xavier, but common sense said Erik.   
  
After all, wasn't it Chuck who forced you to come back and talk even after you said you didn't want to? Wasn't it Chuck who held you down with steel shackles to a table until you agreed with him? He wouldn't even let you try your hand at surviving in your own universe. He just let Badger try and knock you out so he could take you back to this mansion with all these stuck-up kids. Well, maybe Kurt isn't stuck-up, but the rest of them I'd say 'yes.' Who are you gonna choose now? I argued with my conscience for about five minutes, Erik all the while waiting patiently. Finally summoning enough courage to say something, I asked, "If I say yes, does that mean I have to live with the Brotherhood and fight against the kids here? Besides, everyone I know says you're the bad guy."  
  
"No, you will not have to live with those sorry excuses for companions Mystique keeps around. You will live with me in a secluded area with no one else around for distractions, and we will train your power to the maximum. Many say I am evil, but do you really believe everything you hear? Why, I don't tell the Brotherhood to go out and cause trouble, that is my dear Mystique. I simply wish to make things better for mutants." He kept talking, but I had stopped listening after the first two sentences. Alone. With Erik Lencherr/Magneto. No one else. No one to help if he went overboard. Just me and him. Him and me. No friggin' way. No friggin' way I was agreeing to this.   
  
"Ummm, I really don't think you've got what I'm looking for. Maybe another time?" I squeaked out the last part. He advanced on me, I tried to back up, then remembered I was against the railing. No where to go. Crap.   
  
"Are you absolutely sure? This pansy approach that Charles is taking to deal with humans' reaction to mutants won't hold out for long. It will collapse, and when that day comes, you should be sure that you're on the right side. Even if that side is the one that opposes my dear old friend." Advancing again, he made me stumble and fall down trying to back up farther which was impossible because of the railing.  
  
"I think I'm sure, Erik. My decisions effect my life, so I try and make them right. Isn't that a good philosophy?" Erik stopped advancing and cracked a half-grin.   
  
"I suppose you're right Crystal," I winced at his use of my full name," this choice would effect your life. But remember, I'll always be there if you change your mind. Just call out my name, and we can start a new life. I'll be watching." He turned to go. As he floated away, I mumbled under my breath,  
  
"Well that would be creepy. Now I'm gonna be paranoid."   
  
"Paranoid about vat, Cryees?" I jumped. Apparently, time had resumed its normal flow without me noticing.  
  
"Nothing Kurt. But, I think I will need to talk to Chuck. Whether I like it or not. He needs to know some things." Glancing toward the spot where Erik was not two minutes ago, I sighed deeply and stood up. As I trotted off to Chuck's office, he called to my retreating back,  
  
"Ven did you seet down?"  
  
~*~  
  
I stopped just outside of Chuck's office door, not wanting to go in but knowing that I had to. I didn't even consider knocking because he probably knew I was there anyway. Sighing again, I opened the door to find Chuck sitting(well he can't really do anything else now can he)behind his desk calmly, like he knew all of our secrets(which he probably does, he's telepathic, doi). He smiled at me.  
  
"Hello Crys, what can I do for you?" I plopped down in a chair that was in front of his desk and put my head in my hands. Chuck didn't look surprised. Why would he look surprised? After all, what's to stop him from reading your mind like he did before? Of course, he always said he wouldn't read others' thoughts without their permission. But then what about back at the lake? Was that an emergency? Did he need to read my mind in order to help? Lifting my head up, I said,  
  
"We need to talk. Big time. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you, or if you already know, but...." I hesitated.  
  
"But what?" he prompted. This time I looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Erik Lencherr gave me an offer. He also told me something that I wasn't aware of. He told me that I have the ability to stop time and you didn't know that. What do you say to that?" Chuck looked intrigued.  
  
"Well, Erik often tries to get new recruits of mine to join his side. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. I'm glad you decided not to. On the matter of your new ability, I was not aware that you have two. I'm afraid I must see to believe, as some put it. I take it you wouldn't want me peeking into your memories, so you might as well show me."   
  
"But I don't know how! It just, well it just happens. I can't control it. So how am I supposed to do it?" But Chuck didn't answer. He was frozen. I sighed. Might as well do something while time is frozen. I figured that it would only last for a couple of seconds, since that's how long it lasted before. Quickly, I got up and lay down on the couch beside Chuck, staring at the ceiling. I guessed that time resumed because I heard a startled noise beside me. "Believe me now?" I asked without turning my head.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I still fail to see what triggers your power. Before time stopped for you, I had just asked you to show your gift. Did you say anything before you realized time was frozen?" I thought.  
  
"Yeah, I got sort of upset. I said something about not knowing how it happened, it just happened. But what does that have to do with anything?" Chuck thought for a moment then replied,  
  
"Have you done this any time before now?"   
  
"Yes. Two times."   
  
"Do you notice anything similar between your three experiences?" I didn't reply right away. Then a lightbulb went off in my head.  
  
"Emotions! Whenever it happened, I had a strong emotion, and when I tried to talk to someone, they didn't respond since they were frozen. Then I sort of calmed down because I had to try and figure out what was going on and time resumed. Could that be it?"  
  
"I believe it could. Emotional stress usually triggers the mutant gene in humans. But I have never heard of someone who did not get all their gifts at one time. It seems odd."   
  
"Right. Well, now that you have something new to ponder over, can I go? I think I left someone hanging on the tail-end of a conversation," I said, thinking of Kurt.   
  
"Of course you can, Crys. Maybe we'll talk again sometime," Chuck said distractedly. I loped out of the office back to my room, where it smelled faintly of fire and brimstone. Kurt must have teleported off somewhere, I thought.  
  
"Well, at least I've got privacy. Oh, wait, with two telepaths, a girl who can walk through walls and an elf who can teleport almost anywhere he wants, no one gets privacy. How could I forget?" I mumbled to myself as I trudged over to close my windows.  
  
"I dunno how ya' could ferget, Tidepool. I just know you an' me gotta have a talk." I froze as I turned around to face Logan, who had stepped out from the shadows of my room's corner.   
  
"Wh-what are you doin' here, B-Badger?" I asked shakily. Come on, time freeze, it'd be good for you to kick in right about now.   
  
"What do ya' think I'm doin' here? Like I said, we gotta have a little talk. You an' me." I gulped. It was never good when Wolverine/Logan/Badger wanted to talk with you. Never.  
  
~*~  
  
Like my encounter with Erik, I tried to play it cool. "Um, heh, what, um, do we have to talk about? Do you, um, do this with all the new students? Heh, heh." I gulped again and cracked a half-smile when I was going for that confident full one. He smirked.  
  
"Why weren't ya, I dunno, sad about leavin'? Ya' never wanted ta' go back and get stuff that we fergot to get for ya'. All the other squirts, scratch Rogue and One-Eye, got families they go ta' over the holidays. People they call every once in a while. What 'bout you?" I gaped. I was not expecting this. To my knowledge, he was gonna spear me for the sarcasm I treated him to. Now he's gettin' all touchy-feely on me? Looking at him skeptically, I asked,  
  
"Is Chuck in your head or somethin'? This....well this isn't you. To answer your questions though," at this point I sighed deeply, sat down on my bed and continued, "I kinda wanna forget my past. I didn't have any true friends, only people to talk with when there's nothin' else to do. My parents didn't really approve of me ever since I stopped wearing dresses and tiaras and started wearing boxer shorts. They just can't accept who I am. Not much was in my room because I was packing to go live at a motel for a while till college. There's not much to go back and get. I just wanna, kinda, forget all of that and live life here to the fullest with no memories of how screwed my life used to be. But you probably won't have heard any of this, since my 'emotional state' most likely triggered the time freeze." But looking up, I saw that Logan was no longer leaning against the wall, glaring at me. He was now sitting on my bed next to me, soaking up every word. Amazingly, time had continued. His expression had changed in the slightest, but it still had changed.   
  
"All that true, Crys?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Why would I lie to you? Other than the fact that every time we meet you somehow end up threatening me." He grunted in what I thought was supposed to stand for a laugh. I was still amazed that he had said my real name, not some nickname that he made up.  
  
"Just to let ya' know, any time ya' need advice and don't want to deal with Chuck's intelligent mumbo-jumbo, ya' can come an' see me. But tell any of the squirts I said that an' yer' dead. There's just somethin' 'bout you that changes something about this place. Dunno what it is yet. Maybe you can tell me." Shocked that he'd offer advice to the kid who just came here yesterday from a different universe and obviously doesn't want to talk about it, I said,  
  
"Um, sure. Maybe I can tell you. But not right now. Right now I've got a lot of things on my mind. And everyone seems to be in my room lately. So, not to be rude or anything, but, er...could you leave?" He nodded and got up. Opening the door, he said without turning around,   
  
"I woulda' done the same thing. With Magneto. Considerin' yer' choices, I'm kinda surprised." Then he walked out and shut the door behind him. I pondered what he had said, and wondered about what he had meant. Sighing, I flopped back on my bed and turned to the side to look at my clock. It read 5:30. You'd think more time had passed, but since it was frozen for a while, it didn't really pass.   
  
Dinner was at 8:00. This left me with two and a half hours to do, whatever. I wasn't really looking forward to dinner, as I wasn't comfortable around everyone yet. They still kinda creeped me out. Besides, they were paranoid about me doing something or knowing something about them that they themselves didn't know. But I actually didn't know much more than they did.  
  
~*~ 


	9. No Dinner and A Second Encounter

I decided to go pass the time outside, like before. Only this time, it would be away from any other kids or people. That way no one would get hurt. Looking around, I spotted the fountain. Surprisingly, no one was there or even near there. I plopped down on the bench me and Kurt had been on earlier that day. But I swivelled my waist so I was facing the fountain. Glancing around, I didn't see anyone so, I started.  
  
Manipulating the water to go into shapes was fun, but tiring. I reminded myself that I had another session with Chuck the next night. Maybe he could teach me to control it so that I wouldn't get so worn out.   
  
I had held out my hand, palm facing toward the fountain, like I was saying 'stop.' This seemed to be the best position for making shapes and designs. Trying other methods didn't work as well. Taking a deep breath, I tried to lift all the water up into the air to make a huge design. Slowly moving my hand up with the H2O, I had to concentrate. It was not easy. But after about two minutes of straining myself, it worked. The water lifted off one inch. It wasn't much, but it was something. Sighing, I dropped my hand and it responded by splashing noisily back into the fountain. I turned back around on the bench, tilted my head back, and closed my eyes. Then they shot open again.   
  
Everyone (except Chuck and Logan who were still in Chuck's office) was standing there. Just standing and watching me. Then they seemed to realize I had turned back around so they shrank away. Trying to will the anger back down so I wouldn't hurt anyone, I asked in a shaky voice,  
  
"What are you guys all doing here?" A small wave was beginning to rise behind me but it never got bigger because I didn't let it. It just stayed the size of three feet, enough to soak their knees. No one spoke. Just like the last time. "Well!?" I demanded and the wave grew about a half a foot larger. This time I wasn't going to walk away.  
  
"We, like, needed to come get you for dinner?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked, smirking. She fell silent. I addressed the whole group.  
  
"Unless you can tell me that I've been out here for about two and a half hours, dinner isn't ready yet."  
  
"Actually Crys, it is time for dinner and you have been out here for two and a half hours," said Jean. My jaw dropped. Then I changed moods and asked,   
  
"Why do all of you need to come and get me. Couldn't Jean have sent me a telepathic message? No wait, let me guess, you wanted to see the famous 'water-art' and couldn't wait. You couldn't just ask me, no, that's too simple. You all have to stand there like idiots waiting for me to turn around so you can stay silent and let me get riled up." By now the wave was behind my head. I started to back away so the wave wouldn't get any of them. "I'm going to my room now, just so I don't hurt anyone. I'm not coming to dinner. You can bring food up but there's no guarantee that I'll eat it. Hey, I might even waste away before I get a chance to go to 'perfect Bayville High.' Maybe I should join up with Magneto. At least then I'll have privacy." I didn't really mean the last of the words, but they sure had an effect. Before turning around and bolting to the house, I could see the shocked expressions on everyones' faces.  
  
~*~  
  
Plopping down on my bed face up, I sighed. I seem to end up in my room a lot. Maybe I should stay here until I gain control and go back to my own universe. Then I'll never have to see these people again unless it's on TV. I might miss Kurt though. I heard knocking at my door.  
  
"Don't come in!" I yelled. " You'll probably get pelted by a tidal wave!" My door opened anyway, damn I forgot to lock it, and a familiar fuzzy blue head peeked in, looking around frantically for the afore mentioned danger. I chuckled and said, "Don't worry Kurt, that was just something to scare people off. But I'm still not coming to dinner." He came all the way in and frowned. Closing the door, Kurt bamfed onto my bed to sit next to me and lay back on my pillows.  
  
"So, going to tell me vhy you're not coming to dinner?" he asked nonchalantly. I growled.  
  
"Furball, get off my sheets before you shed." He held his hands up in defense and bamfed to my ceiling, hanging upside down comfortably.  
  
"Now vill you tell me?"   
  
"Why do you insist on knowing everything ?" He shrugged.  
  
"It's just who I am." Sighing again, I drew my eyes to his face, which looked at me pleadingly.  
  
"Why do you think I'm not? It gets really annoying when people stare at you from behind, then when you turn around, they hardly say anything. Then when you try and get away from it all, someone forces you back to talk. I need alone time right now; dinner is too social. Besides, everyone will be whispering and glancing at me, and that's even more annoying. Don't you think? And to top it all off, I've discovered I can freeze time! How 'bout that!?" He seemed to think for a while, then replied,  
  
"I zink zat everyvun did not mean to startle or anger you. Vee only vanted to see your talents. As for asking, I zink vee vere afraid zat you vould say no since you had not gotten a grip on it yet or did not like doing it in front of others. Besides, if you can stop time, zen vee have never-ending possibilities for pranks. Vat do you say, come down and eat vith us? Vat else are you going to do up here?" I didn't talk back for a while. Then I said,  
  
"I thank you for trying to cheer me up Kurt, but I still don't think I'll be coming down. Don't force me down there, please, because I really don't want to hurt you. I think that you are right about one thing though, I over-reacted. My anger is too much for me too handle right now and I need to think. If anyone tries to force me to do anything, I'll probably run. And I really don't want to have to do that. Maybe I'll talk to you later. You'd better go before all the food is taken. Never mind that you take most of it anyway. Oh, and don't tell Chuck, even though he most likely already knows. Go on now, they'll be wondering where you are, you're never late to a meal." Forcing a smile on his saddened face, he said,  
  
"I'll be looking forward to zat talk of ours," and bamfed off. I flopped over on my stomach and fell asleep, even though it was only 8:00.  
  
~*~  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I did was check the time. 12:30. No one would be up now, so I could probably get a snack. I didn't know how I could sleep that long, but I was hungry now since I missed dinner. Setting my feet down on the floor softly, so as not to wake anyone up, I trotted to my closed door, opened it, and peeked out into the hallway. Not a thing looked to be moving.  
  
I moved on my tip-toes down the hallway and stairs, wincing when the last one creaked. I stopped to listen for anyone waking up, even though some of them could sleep through a thunder-storm. It was dark and gloomy in the deserted corridor as I snuck over to the kitchen door. Slowly turning the knob, I opened the door to see it was deserted as any where else. Sighing in relief, I flipped the light switch and walked over to the fridge. Swinging the door open, I proceeded to search for something that wouldn't take long to make. Finding nothing but yogurt that took less than five minutes to make(hey, all you do is take off the top and eat it), I flopped into a chair like a puppet without strings and slurped it.  
  
"Still want to refuse my offer? You didn't even come down for dinner and said yourself that you might run if provoked more." I froze and didn't turn around to see where the voice was coming from. I already knew. Erik Lencherr, better known as Magneto. Man, does this guy ever give up? I thought to myself. Plunking my spoon into the yogurt container, I leaned my head back so I faced the ceiling and closed my eyes.  
  
"I didn't come down for dinner because I was angry. Those feelings have subsided and now I'm fine. What I said about running was just something to get Kurt away. No one said I was actually going to do it. Besides, what makes you think I'm going to join your cause if you keep spying on me? It tends to kinda creep people out." Prying my eyes open because I really, really, really, didn't want to see Erik, I saw him looking down on me with an amused smirk.   
  
"My dear, what beautiful eyes you have. But back to what you were saying, I was not spying, just waiting to see if you were actually going to take me up on my offer. I just happened to over hear your conversation." I snorted.  
  
"Yeah, and I just happened to puke my guts out at anything you just said." I began to get up and head for the door. Then I stopped, because I literally couldn't move. My legs could, but my arms were held in place.   
  
"Did you forget about your bracelets, my dear, dear, Crystal?" I looked down and cursed. Erik was holding me by my arm bracelets. They had metal spikes protruding from them.   
  
"And all this time I thought it was silver colored plastic. Damn." Erik laughed cruelly, his arm held out in front of him, fingers spreadeagled and pointed toward me. Throwing me up against a wall, he walked over and stroked my cheek with his free hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and spit on his cloak. He stopped laughing and frowned.  
  
"You'll regret that."   
  
"What happened to helping me and mutant-kind, Erik? Have a split-personality disorder or something?" He smirked.  
  
"I got tired of waiting, Crystal. Either you join my cause, or pay the price. Oh, and if you try and use that tidal wave that I've been seeing so much, it won't work. I can put up a magnetic shield to stop it. I won't be electrocuted because I have so much control over my power. Looks like you lost this one."   
  
"What the hell is the price? I don't have that much metal on me, what are you going to do?" I scoffed. Unfortunately, taunting a man who can control metal isn't the smartest thing to do. Smirking even wider, he just motioned to my wrists. Gulping, I looked down to see that my bracelet spikes had been sharpened. Enough to pierce skin. And it would hurt. They glistened in the dim lighting. He moved his hands in the slightest and my arms started to move inwards, toward my torso. I watched, horrified, as he stopped them one centimeter from my madly beating heart.  
  
"What is your choice, Crystal? Not that you have one." Stroking my cheek again he said, "You're so beautiful. Why can't you see why you should be on my side? I can help you much farther than Charles ever could. My old friend underestimates you. You could be great, you know. Maybe even as powerful as me." He sighed and continued to touch my face. He even combed his hand through my hair. I hated him. He had no right to do this to me. Force me to agree. Yet, that was just what Chuck did. He forced me to come back and talk. If they both used force, who was I supposed to trust? It was too much. My eyes, instead of their regular brilliant gold, swirled into a dark blue, almost black. I looked straight into Erik's eyes.  
  
"You should not have done this. Now you will suffer the consequences. You should have left when you had the chance. Your overconfidence will be your downfall. Goodbye, Erik." I wasn't myself, it seemed as though I had undergone a personality change, or someone was taking over my body for the time being. As I said my "morality speech" in a low, monotone voice, a wave was rising beside me. He laughed, because he thought it could never hurt him. He was wrong.   
  
With a mighty cry, I broke free of his hold and landed on my feet on the floor. I wasn't supposed to be able to do that, so, naturally, it shocked him for a brief moment, and that was all I needed. Standing in front of the window, he was an easy target. I held my palm out to face him and water shot out. Earlier on, though I can't remember when, I had encased myself in water. It blasted him through the window, breaking it with a crash I'm sure everyone heard. Erik landed on the lawn, gasping for breath. I stood at the remains of the glass, looking down calmly. He was furious.  
  
"This isn't over yet! I'll get you, Blackhound, and when I do, it won't be pretty." He flew off shakily until I could no longer see him. Feeling the presence of others, I turned to find everyone (this time I mean everyone) gaping at me, the window, and the lawn in turn. My eyes faded back to their original gold and I uttered two syllables before collapsing into Kurt, who had teleported to my side to check for injuries.  
  
"Lencherr." 


	10. Of Magnet Men and Memories

Upon opening my eyes, I immediately closed them because of the white light straight above my head, piercing my pupils.  
  
"Ow. Turn the damn light off." Hearing a 'click', I supposed someone had indeed turned it off so I pried my eyes back open. The ceiling of the medical bay swam into view and I groaned. "Why don't I just have a permanent bed in here? It'd be so much easier. Better yet, this should be my second bedroom." Hey, you'd be grouchy too if you were in the medical wing that many times in so few days. I heard a chuckle that sounded oddly familiar, so I turned my face to where I thought it came from. The smiling face of Chuck Xavier greeted me. Oops. "Heh, sorry about the, uh, swearing. Bright light. Gets me every time. Heh." I smiled weakly. He grinned back.  
  
"Quite alright Crys. Under the circumstances, I'm surprised you didn't delve into more....colorful language. Glad, too. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Do you want a truthful answer to that? It might include some 'colorful' words."  
  
"I take that as you don't feel so good then?"   
  
"Bingo. Right on the dot. Now how do you do that every time?" Anybody ever tell you to go work for the Psychic Hotline, Chuck? I added silently in my head. He looked sternly at me so I rolled my eyes and returned to staring at the ceiling.  
  
"We need to discuss some things when you're feeling better. When you feel like you are up to coming to my office, I'll be waiting." I heard the sound of his wheelchair move away. Then it stopped. Oh, and Crys? he said in my mind.   
  
Mmhmm? I inquired.   
  
Please don't try and run. I moaned because that's exactly what I was going to do as soon as I could run. I certainly did not want to talk about what happened between me and 'Magnet Man.'  
  
I stayed in bed for about half an hour longer, than decided to test my legs. Why was I so tired anyway? How much had that fight taken out of me? Sitting up carefully so as not to get a headache from rising too quickly, I swung my feet over the side. I jumped down and started for the door. My legs seemed fine, except for an occasional wobble now and then.   
  
Glancing down, I noticed that I was still in my regular clothes, as I had not or someone else hadn't changed me into pajamas. Looking to the side of the door, I saw by the digital clock someone had crudely tacked up that it was 1:30. 1:30! Had I been passed out that long? Or had that battle slash fight slash whatever the hell you want to call it taken that long? Chuck probably didn't want me destroying anymore doors, so I opened it using the doorknob.   
  
Nothing made a sound in the hallway, but in the Xavier Institute, that didn't mean that there was nothing there. I checked the ceiling, floor, and the walls as far as I could see. Along the side were some shadows, but who would be hiding in them?   
  
Chuck's office was one way and my room was the other. Thinking, Well, he didn't say come right away, I started down the path that led to my bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Tiptoeing down the hallway, I glanced down the side corridors to see if anyone was coming. Every now and then I'd hear voices, so I'd press myself up against the wall until they faded into the vastness that was the Institute. Jeez, even at 1:30 people are up. I'm not even going to ask how they get through school without falling asleep in class. Then I heard a couple that I recognized. Speaking in hushed whispers, I had to strain to actually comprehend the words.  
  
"Kurt? What are you doing here? Are you, like, worried about Crys too?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, Keety. Do you zink zat she'll be okay?" A pause stretched for a couple seconds.  
  
"I don't know Kurt. Whatever she did, it, like, took a lot out of her. She might be in the mad bay for, like, a week."  
  
"Zen vee must go and visit her. After all, zey say laughter is zee best medicine, and who can make people laugh but zee fuzzy dude?"  
  
"I think we should, like, ask the Professor first. Maybe Crys needs her rest." Kurt groaned.  
  
"Fine, but if he says yes, I'm taking us zere ze fast vay." Hearing a *BAMF*, the voices disappeared and I moved on.  
  
Finally, I came to my hallway. I moved quickly inside my room and collapsed face up on the soft bed that was a nice contrast to the one I had been on for the last hour. My sheets smelled like someone had just cleaned them. Breathing in a deep breath, I relaxed, but not enough so that I dripped. *BAMF*.   
  
"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed while rolling off my bed to the floor to avoid the mass of blue that was coming at me. Turning, I saw Kurt, laying disheveled, where I just was. He turned to see my face and his golden orbs brightened.  
  
"Cryees!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, it has been proven. He does have a long term memory. You've seen it with your own eyes. No refunds or receipts, just refer your friends to us. Thank you."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Cryees. Keety and I vere just at zee Professor's office seeing if it vas alright to go and visit you. He said it vas okay and told us you vere eizzer in zee med bay or on your vay to see him. Vell, vee checked zee med bay but, obviously, you veren't zere. So vee checked zee hallway vich led from zere to his office, but vee didn't find you zere eizzer. Zen vee got worried and I'll said 'I'll check her room' and next zing you know, I am here. I guess in my haste to get here I must have not been very careful teleporting." Getting up from the floor, I glared at him. He grinned at me.  
  
"Next time work on your landing, 'Fuzzy Dude.' Anyhoo, I'm thinkin' that you didn't come here t' talk?"   
  
"You've got zat right. You're supposed to be talking to ze Professor right now about vat happened. Come, I vill take you." I tried to make a run for it but he appeared in front of me before I could say or do anything. Trying to talk him out of it, I said,  
  
"Hey, if you don't take me there, I won't call you Fuzzball anymore." He smiled, shaking his head, and disappeared once more. I backed up, frantically looking see where he went. I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind, and all I heard before being teleported off to Chuck's office was,  
  
"I love it ven you call me zat."  
  
~*~  
  
Appearing right on Chuck's couch startled me, as I was not used to teleporting in and out of places. I whipped around to find that I was sitting on Kurt, and jumped up. He moved to the right on the couch, and I sat back down. I turned to face, who else but Chuck himself, who was behind his desk, awaiting our attention. When it became clear that we were going to listen, he steepled his fingers and leaned forward with his elbows on the desk.  
  
"Thank you, Kurt, for retrieving our 'missing person.'" I made a point to stare at the carpet so I wouldn't have to see his stern look. "You may go now." I gulped. Well, it appeared that I was gonna have to face this alone. Only after the smell of Kurt's smoke faded did I notice another presence. Logan was standing by the door. They really don't trust me, do they. Think I'm gonna try and get out the door. That's stupid. First thing I'd go for would be the window. Just ride the wave down.  
  
Looking up, I saw that Chuck was looking at Logan, concentrating. Logan seemed to nod, and moved toward the window while Chuck wheeled over in front of the door. I tried to hold my laughter in, but it was to no avail and a chuckle slipped out.   
  
"Something funny, Tidepool?" inquired Logan. I shook my head side to side and decided to stare at the wall instead. By now I was convinced that Chuck didn't ask to read minds, he just read them if he thought he should. Why else would he send the more dangerous one to guard the place where I thought I would escape?  
  
"Crys, look at me," said Chuck calmly. I continued to stare at the wall, pretending to be oblivious to anything he said. If I look into his eyes, he'll make me spill. As long as I don't see his eyes, I'm fine. Don't look into his eyes. Don't look into his eyes. I kept repeating that phrase in my head. "Crystal, look at me," he said more forcefully. I cringed at my full name. You can't make me! Well, technically you can, but.....don't look into his eyes. Don't look into his eyes. "Crystal Blackhound." Don't do it! He sounds way too much like an overprotective parent. Besides, he didn't say my full name. It has no affect if he doesn't say----"Crystal Amara Maylina Alula Blackhound!" Damn! My eyes snapped to lock with his gaze and my mouth hung open.  
  
"How....how.....how..."   
  
He smiled.  
  
"Now that you will pay attention, I have some things that I need to discuss with you."   
  
Getting over my shock, I gestured to Logan.  
  
"If you need to talk to me, what's Badger doing here?"   
  
"Logan is here to make sure that there are no escape attempts."   
  
Sighing, I kicked my feet up on the couch, laced my hands behind my head and looked Chuck in the eye.  
  
"Wha' we gotta talk about? Magnet Man?"   
  
A hacking cough came from Logan's part of the room, which I think was supposed to cover up a laugh, since he never gets sick. Healing ability. Duh.  
  
"Yes. Magneto. Do you know why he came to talk with you?"   
  
I hesitated. Should I tell him that Erik told me he was coming back? Or at least, he told me he'd be watching.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, ol' Maggy got mad that I didn't accept his offer the first time, so he tried to give it to me again. But this time, I flat-out refused so he got really pissed. Tried to kill or at least severely injure me." That wasn't too far from the truth, right? Chuck thought about this and I prayed that he didn't peek into my memories to see if I was lying. Finally he nodded and continued,  
  
"How did you manage what you did?"   
  
Now I was silent. I didn't know how I did it. Like I said before, it was like something else took over me. What was I supposed to say? Deciding that there was only one course of action, even though I hated it, I said to Chuck,  
  
"I honestly don't know. And as much as I hate people in my personal life, I've made a decision." I took a deep breath in and out. "You can go ahead and look through my memories, as long as you only see what you need to see. Besides, I know you already went in to get the name and to position Badger over there to block off my escape route. I'm ready. Though I warn you, go any further than what has happened in the last two days, you might not like what you see."  
  
~*~  
  
A sort of shocked expression appeared on Chuck's face. Not full shock, where you can't move, but a medium shock, like he was taking in the force of what I was saying. He seemed to stare at me to make sure I had actually said what I said. After a while he broke the awkward silence by saying,  
  
"Well, if you're sure. I normally don't do this sort of thing, but I believe this could be an exception. I need to know exactly what happened." He wheeled forward and put his hands on either side of my head, spreadeagled. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but not too much. I heard him sigh and then go silent.   
  
All of a sudden memories of what transpired only one hour ago came rushing back into my head. I felt myself going down the stairs into the kitchen again. Sitting down with the yogurt. Hearing his voice. Trying to leave. Getting thrown against the wall. Him coming up and saying I was beautiful. Having deadly spikes about to kill me. Then it happened.  
  
My whole demeanor changed. Eyes turned blue. Voice lowered an octave. Enormous amount of power. Breaking Magneto's protective field. Blasting him through the window with hardly any effort. Collapsing.  
  
The memory faded and my eyes shot open. I was breathing heavily and beads of sweat had broken out on my forehead. Looking anywhere but Chuck's face, I muttered,  
  
"Don't ever want to do that again." Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see that it belonged to Chuck, who was trying to get me to calm down. Slowly, I let my gaze travel up his arm to his eyes. They had a frantic look about them, which was not often seen in his wise, serene pupils.  
  
"I believe that I know what happened, Crys. But it will make things a lot harder for you, especially around here."   
  
I took deep breaths in and out. Finally, I said,  
  
"What is it? I need to know what happened to myself. That wasn't me. Well, it was me, but something triggered that. One second I was mad that he had me pinned against the wall, then next thing I know, I'm staring at the body of Erik Lencherr floating away from where I blasted him out of the window. It all happened so fast." I put my head in my hands and stared through them at the floor.  
  
"Crystal, your powers are developing unusually fast. Your body can't deal with all the energy at once, so it tries to get rid of the excess energy in the form of strong blasts or tidal waves. In time, you can learn to control this. But right now, it is very dangerous to have developing powers and your somewhat....explosive temper. This provokes your body to propel the water out of you in any form. Before you can learn control over your gift, you must maintain control over your temper. There's no telling what could happen if you lost that control."   
  
Taking more deep breaths, I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling.  
  
"So what you're saying is......don't get riled up?"   
  
There was silence, then,  
  
"I suppose you could phrase it that way."   
  
More silence.  
  
"Way easier said than done. But as long as you keep Fuzzball and Magnet Man away, I'll be fine. Badger here don't bother me much."   
  
Chuck smiled a bit. I heard Logan give an exasperated grunt. I smirked at him. He snarled back at me. I turned so Chuck couldn't see and stuck out my tongue at Logan. Then I twisted back to face Chuck. He just shook his head amusedly and continued talking.  
  
"I think it's time for another of our sessions. But this time, I will have Logan try and anger you. No one else that we have seen could have done that to Erik. You must control your anger, not let it control you. Are you ready?" I gaped at him, speechless. Since I was speechless, I thought,  
  
Are you insane? He smiled and said,  
  
"I've been called some more, colorful terms, if you know what I mean." Groaning because of the horrible joke (and if you don't get the reference, you're dumber than I previously thought), I rolled my eyes and finally, having regained the gift of talking, I said,  
  
"Sure, let's give it a whirl. Or a spin. Or anything else that tips my life further off its previously fitted axis." Laughing merrily, Chuck told me the time and date for later that day, so we could all get some sleep until then. 


	11. Anger, Lots Of It

We got there at about noon(since I wanted to sleep in) and, once again, we went to the fountain since there was an abundance of water. Logan, like always, stood off to the side until Chuck told him what to do. Chuck sat on my right, and I was facing the fountain itself, sitting on a bench across from it. Sighing deeply, I turned to him and said,  
  
"What ya' want me ta' do?"   
  
He looked the fountain over and replied,  
  
"Take the water and float it over Logan's head."   
  
My eyes bugged out. He wanted me to do what? Logan would kill me if I drenched him.  
  
"What?"   
  
He smiled.  
  
"You heard correctly. I am confident in your abilities."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be," I muttered before focusing all my attention on the task at hand.   
  
Slowly, the water began to float up and out of the fountain. I directed it near Logan, then it rose up to stay above his head. I kept concentrating, and wouldn't let anything break that concentration. Until Logan opened his big trap.  
  
"Hey Tidepool! Ya' couldn't save yerself if ya' tried! Yer' just a freak! You'll never fit in! Loser!"   
  
I started to growl and the water dropped dangerously close to his head. He flinched in the slightest, but kept going.   
  
"That the best you can do? Ha! Half the squirts at this place could outdo you by twitchin' a finger!"   
  
My anger was rising and the water dropped until it was one foot above his head. One more remark and it would drop on him like a sack of potatoes fifty feet in the sky. Then, he stopped.  
  
"Logan, that will be enough." Chuck turned to me. I kept concentrating. "You see what happens when you are angered? Like I said before, control your anger, don't let it control you."   
  
I realized the meaning of his words. So, not letting the H20 drop, I took deep breaths and floated it further up. Seeing Chuck nodding out of the corner of my eye, I focused all my attention on keeping it suspended in air. Logan started again.  
  
"Freak, freak, freak! Can't ya' just go back ta' where ya' came from? Then I wouldn' have t' see yer ugly mug!"   
  
Taking even more deep breaths, I managed to not let a drop touch the ground. It hardly moved. In fact, through all of Logan's further taunts, I never lost it.   
  
Finally, Chuck stopped him and motioned for me to put the water back. As soon as it plopped into the fountain, I sighed the deepest sigh I had ever sighed in my life. Slumping back on the bench, I closed my eyes and started to breathe deep breaths through my nose. I heard footsteps and wearily creaked one eye open to see who it was.   
  
Logan stood over me, his smirking face obscuring any view I would have had of the sky. I half-smiled back and said,  
  
"Bet ya' loved that."   
  
He kept smirking and shrugged, replying,  
  
"That's nothin' compared t' the Danger Room."   
  
I groaned.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Oddly enough, I wasn't tired. Maybe that was because I had gotten practically twelve hours of sleep. But still, it takes time for your body to adjust to erratic sleep schedules. Doesn't it? Anyway, Chuck and Logan left me by the fountain. To go do, whatever they do when there's nothing to do. I just sort of stayed there because I didn't have anything to do either. What can you do on a Sunday afternoon when you're tired and bored? My answer came in a *BAMF*.  
  
I was just going to go to the rec room and see if anyone wanted to play foosball with me when Kurt teleported above my head, once again. All I saw was this furry blue mass coming down on top of me before I dived out of the way onto the concrete, landing on my knees. Crap, I thought. Now they're probably skinned. Turning my glare onto the fuzzy elfs' swim trunk-wearing figure, I saw that he was rubbing his tail lovingly.  
  
"What's the matter Fuzzball? Hurt your extra appendage while trying to be a kamikaze?"   
  
He looked up at me, noticing there was someone else for the first time. He put his tail down on the bench and stretched his hand behind his head. Grinning sheepishly, he said,   
  
"Ach, sorry Cryees. I vas just trying to get avay from Scott in a hurry. Him and zee ozzers are a leetle mad at me right now."  
  
"What did you do?" I asked slowly, afraid that the answer might be something I really didn't want to hear. Kurt gave a weak chuckle.  
  
"Vell......" he trailed off.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
He took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Vee vere at the pool, and I vas, vell I vas being me."  
  
"Can you be a bit more specific?"  
  
More deep breaths.  
  
"No vun except Evan vas in zee pool because everyvun vanted to get a tan. Vell, I zought zat zey might vant to cool off."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"You didn't!?"  
  
Another weak chuckle.  
  
"If you're zinking zat I splashed everyvun, zen I zink I did. But zee zing vas, ven Scott got splashed, his glasses fell off. So he kinda took a chunk out of zee pool. Almost got Evan too. Jean couldn't react fast enough to deflect zee water so she got wet. Neizzer could Keety. Rogue just came because zere vas nozing else to do. Now everyvun is kind of coming to get me. Zat's vhy I couldn't concentrate on vere I vas going and almost landed on you."  
  
I groaned.  
  
"Next time you do that, please try to figure out where you're going before you go. It would help if I didn't have to look out for flying fuzzballs all the time."  
  
He grinned and started stroking his tail again. That peaked my interest.  
  
"Didja' land on yer tail?"   
  
He nodded. I grinned and said,  
  
"That's what ya' get for pissin' people off. You'd think you would have learned that from your encounter with me. Doesn't anything penetrate that fuzzy skull of yours?"   
  
Kurt shook his shaggy head and bounded up off the bench onto the balls of his feet, like he always walked. Turning to me, he asked,  
  
"Do you zink zey'll be over it by now?"  
  
"Why don't you go and ask them?"   
  
He nodded and teleported away. Five seconds later he reappeared with a wooden spike making a hole through his trunks. Grinning sheepishly, he said,  
  
"Guess zey still have some hard feelings."  
  
I shook my head from side to side in exasperation and got up from where I had been on the ground, my previous position because of having to dive away from Kurt. Turning toward the house, I called over my shoulder,  
  
"They don't have any hard feelings against me, so I'm goin' t' play foosball. I'll see ya' whenever ya' get hungry. Buh-bye now!"  
  
I laughed at the groan I heard from Kurt's direction. Chuckling still, I jogged up to the huge mansion that had become my home in the last twenty-four hours or so.  
  
Unfortunately, my foosball expedition was interrupted by the weirdest thing that had happened to me so far.   
  
Crys, can you come to my office please?  
  
I jumped, then relaxed as I realized it was just Chuck.  
  
Sure, I'll be there in a sec.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I felt his presence leave my mind. Leaning against a nearby wall, I put a hand up to my rapidly beating heart and started to breathe deeply.  
  
"Jeez, Chuck's gonna give me a heart attack doin' that. Why can't he just get an intercom system? Not like it would make a dent in the never-ending supply of money he has."  
  
"Just get a telepathic message, Tidepool?"   
  
Jumping again, I whipped around to find Logan standing, smirking, in the door of the entrance hall. I growled and turned back around to start walking again, heading for Chuck's office.  
  
"What's it to ya', Badger?" I carefully enunciated his nickname. He growled back at me and followed. Stopping abruptly, I made him run into me. Without turning around, I asked,  
  
"Are you following me?"  
  
I heard a mumbled 'no' that sounded very unconvincing, so I continued on my way. This time I didn't hear him. Then again, in the Xavier Institute, that doesn't mean nothing is there.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon I reached Chuck's office. I held my hand up to knock on the door, then thought better of it and simply swooshed it open. After all, he was expecting me. As usual, he was sitting behind his desk with his fingers steepled and his eyes serious. I wondered what I had done this time. Plopping down into a chair that he motioned for me to sit in, I waited for him to begin.  
  
"You are in tenth grade, a sophomore, correct?"  
  
I nodded. He sighed. Uh-oh. If you hear Chuck sigh like that, it's never good.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked out of his office window.  
  
"Crys, I'm afraid you'll have to be home-schooled until you can control your emotions."  
  
This shook me. Well, look at the bright side. At least I can sleep in and not worry about being late for school.  
  
"That's not so bad, is it?"  
  
Another sigh.  
  
"Logan will be your teacher."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
I started to pace the office.  
  
Chuck kept looking out the window, shaking his head and sighing.  
  
"I knew you would react this way."  
  
"Why can't Ororo teach me, or you? Why him?"  
  
He smiled and turned back toward me.  
  
"I'm afraid that we're both too busy Crys. But Logan always has some free time. Now, your first day of home-school will be tomorrow."  
  
Ushering me out the door, he closed it. But as he closed it, he muttered something that I could barely hear, but amazingly, could make out the words.  
  
"Besides, I'm the one who arranged it. You two need to work out some differences."  
  
My mouth opened wide but quickly shut again as I knew that yelling wouldn't help me. So, having some pent up rage, I set off to look for a certain blue boy, who I wanted to work out some frustrations on. All the while I was mumbling,  
  
"Differences? I'll show you differences." 


	12. Lunch and The Very First Class, Oh Joy

Deciding that it wasn't fair to hurt the fuzzball after he had done nothing, I set off to the kitchen once more. This time, however, more people were there. Obviously, I had come in at lunch time. I tried to help, but everyone seemed to have it under control. But before I could protest, all the seats were taken except for one. Can you guess who it was by? No? Let me give you a hint. Only person in the place who doesn't use utensils, but himself to eat. Still nothing? Wow. Denser than I thought. Anyhoo, it was Logan.  
  
Wearily, I trudged over and flopped down into the seat. He sat to my left, so, looking up, I saw that Kurt was on my right. Grinning like the Chesire Cat who had just heard the funniest joke in the world. I glared at him, but it didn't make a dent in his perkiness, nor did it stop him from poking me in the side with his tail, trying to get me to laugh. I didn't break a sweat. On the outside at least. On the inside, I was getting ready to blow my top from laughter.  
  
I managed to keep it in though, so no one at the table gave me weird looks. There was an odd silence, so Jean tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So, Crys, what grade are you in?"  
  
I pushed some food around my plate and didn't look up.  
  
"Tenth."  
  
"Oh! You'll be in Kurt's grade! Maybe you can even get in some of his classes. Have you been enrolled yet; do you have your schedule?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to Bayville High."  
  
A confused expression came upon the redhead's face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My emotions trigger my gift and until I can control it I don't think it's a good idea to go out in public because I could hurt someone. Right Professor?" I asked, finally looking up from my lunch. He nodded and said,  
  
"Crys will be home-schooled until she can control her gift, as she said."  
  
At this statement, my eyes traveled to land on the person sitting on my right. Logan. He would teach me. Not Chuck. Not Ororo. Not some mutant teacher found through Cerebro. Logan. He looked over at me suspiciously. I immediately cast my glance back downwards. Kitty spoke up.  
  
"Trust me Crys. Consider yourself, like, lucky. Most of the guys at Bayville High are jerks anyway. Like, who'd want to go there?"  
  
I gave a half smile, but it didn't reach my eyes, so I gave up and continued to eat slowly. Then Kurt commented,  
  
"Besides, vhy vould you vant to eat zee high school's food anyvay? If you get school here, zee food is much better."  
  
I snorted at this comment and replied,  
  
"Only you would comment on the food, Kurt."  
  
"Vat?" he asked innocently. "Isn't zat your favorite part of zee school day?"  
  
"Is there such a thing as a favorite part of the school day?"  
  
"Ah certainly don't think so," came the reply from the normally silent Rogue.  
  
"Finally, someone agrees with me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. Rogue smirked at me and said,  
  
"Ya' may be a little too enthusiastic fer' mah tastes, but at least yah've got yer priorities straight."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"We'll have to talk about the importance of valley girls in society sometime. Very interesting topic, if I do say so myself." I looked over at Kitty, who was frowning at my comment, then back to Rogue, who had now crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Ah'll be willin' ta' talk with ya' about that, Crys. Just remember ta' read up on the use of the word 'lahke' in every sentence. Ah'll talk with ya' about that, too."   
  
We both smiled, but Kitty looked flustered. Evan was trying not to laugh for Kitty's sake, and Kurt was shaking his head and smiling. Oh, yes. This was going to be a wonderful place to live.  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I got a rude awakening the next morning(10:00) after being allowed to sleep in. Everyone else was already at school. Me? I was snuggled deep in my covers, warm and content. At least I was, until someone splashed cold water on my face, making me shoot straight up, looking around for the schemer who dared to attack me with my own element.  
  
I glanced around, but then my eyes flew to my open door, and a figure standing there, slouched against the frame. Instantly, I could tell by the position who it was.  
  
"Badger?" I managed in a small whisper between gritted teeth. He turned to look at me, nonchalantly strolling up to my bed. Focusing on the H2O in my bed, I brought all of it out so that I was dry once again. Logan either didn't notice, or didn't care, because he said,  
  
"Unless Mystique got past our defenses, then it's me, Tidepool. Ready fer' school, my way?"  
  
The water floated next to me, hovering like a hummingbird.  
  
"Well, I would be ready, if I was dressed, out of my bed, and didn't have water suspended in mid-air next to me. What do you have to say to that?" I replied. The strain of keeping it up started to show as beads of sweat broke out on my forehead. Logan noticed this and kicked a bucket that I hadn't seen before over to the side of me.  
  
"I say ya' should drop the liquid 'fore ya' kill yerself."  
  
Letting the clear fluid plop into the metal container, I sighed and leaned back against my headboard.  
  
"What else ya' got ta' say?"  
  
"Get up, get dressed, and get into the rec room."  
  
"Get it, got it, good," I muttered under my breath as he walked to the door. Stopping in mid-stride, Logan seemed to consider something, then disregarded it and left the room. Yawning widely, I stretched my arms toward the ceiling and threw my legs onto the floor. I stumbled over to the dresser, picked out my ususal style of clothing, then closed and locked the door for privacy.  
  
After washing up, yawning a couple more times, and brushing my hair, I managed to find the rec room without too much trouble. Almost tripping over my feet, I plunked down onto the couch and looked up. It seemed as if Logan wasn't here yet.  
  
Cool, my teacher is late. Guess that means he can't mark me tardy. A sudden image of Logan behind a teacher's desk flashed in my mind and I snickered.  
  
"Mind sharin' the joke with the class?"  
  
I turned my head to face my 'instructor.' He was standing before me, slouched as always, with blue jeans and a tucked in T-shirt.  
  
"Sure, I love talking to imaginary people, I do it all the time." He growled , then shook his head and sat down next to me and looked straight into my eyes.  
  
"You know I can't refuse this 'job' because Charles asked me to do it. So if we're going to be here for awhile, we need to stop this."  
  
"Stop what?" I asked innocently. Logan glared at me, so I tore my pupils away from his gaze to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"You need to stop the sarcasm, and I guess I could try and not be so aggressive."  
  
At the last part I snorted. Less aggressive? Right. And Kurt would wake up in the morning looking like Noah Wile.   
  
"I guess I could try," I said, sighing dramatically. A period of awkward silence over came the room. "So!" I exclaimed, my mood changing drastically. "What subjects we gotta' cover?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Charles just said to give ya' these. Ya' can finish 'em, right?"  
  
Out of seemingly no where, he handed me a stack of papers about one foot high. Flipping through them, I surmised that they were, for the most part, easy.  
  
"Right, so you're here for.........?"  
  
"Ta' ensure that ya' don't run, I guess."  
  
Sighing, I grabbed a pencil off of a nearby table and began to fill out the worksheets. Logan just glanced over every now and then to make sure I wasn't going A-wall. I kept on swearing because my pencil wouldn't stop breaking.  
  
"Damn it, damn it, and damn it!"  
  
Logan watched in what I took to be amusement.   
  
"Ya' do know there is a pencil sharpner' ta' yer' left?"  
  
Looking over, I saw he was telling the truth. I grumbled and sharpened it, only to break it once again. Throwing the broken writing utensil down in frustration, I growled and gritted my teeth.  
  
"Having trouble, Tidepool?"  
  
"How'd ya' know?" I asked sardonically.  
  
"Lucky guess?" he replied, smirking. I growled again. Then I smiled mischievously.  
  
"Hey, Badger. How 'bout we have a different type of class?"  
  
He looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"What d' ya' mean?"  
  
"What do you do best?"  
  
Finally, Logan figured it out.  
  
"Fight."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"None 'o the squirts ever wanted ta' face me intentionally. You got a death wish 'er somethin'?"  
  
"You won't be sayin' that after we get out, Badger. Bet no one has ever beaten 'The Wolverine.'"  
  
He smirked pridefully.  
  
"And no one ever will, kid."  
  
"We'll just see 'bout that." 


	13. To The Medical Wing, Off We Go!

Two hours later, we were both tired out. Logan was sweating like he had hydrokenesis, and taking gasping breaths because the air was so dry. (I had drained it in the fight.)I, on the other hand, looked much worse.   
  
A black left eye that was swelling made it look like I super glued a purple golf ball to my face. The lower half of my right leg refused to work, so I now limped. My uniform, which was just some work clothes I had found in my closet, was in shreds, but still managed to give me decency. Originally, I had thrown on a gray muscle shirt, sweat pants, and tenni-shoes. Now, the soles were coming off of the shoes, the pants had holes every where from the bottom thigh down, and my shirt had become a tank top.  
  
Our first idea was to brawl in the yard, but after thinking that Chuck would want some grass intact, we made a bold decision: use the Danger Room. Logan made it look like it was only him in there, even though Chuck would figure it out after we finished.   
  
The setting was an abandoned car factory, with lots of places to hide and jump out. It was darkened to make it harder. Logan had to rely on his sense of smell, which was kind of easy for him. I had only my hearing, since I didn't have a bionic nose to help. The building itself was about five stories high, with an elevator that didn't work. Therefore, I resorted to the stairwell, sticking to the shadows and watching for any movement.  
  
We finally met in the car garage. It was half the size of a football field and twice as wide. Circling each other like wrestlers, we both charged at the same time. Logan showed me that this was a serious fight by coming at me with claws out. I showed him I was serious by encasing myself in water and rushing him with a tsunami at my side. His eyes widened at the prospect of facing the force of an ocean, but none the less kept going. My super strength provided a match for his adamantium skeleton, but he cuffed me a couple of times, which resulted in the black eye, limp, and tears in my clothing.  
  
By the time we were done, both of us wanted to take a long break. Or at least, Logan wanted to get somewhere where he could breathe more comfortably. I was fine in the breathing situation.   
  
Stumbling into the kitchen, I collapsed into a chair and Logan rummaged around in the fridge for a drink. He got a beer for himself and threw me a pop. I practically yanked it out of the air and drank it greedily as he inhaled his in the same manner. After we finished, there was silence for a while, then,  
  
"I underestimated you, kid."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess trying to drown a badger doesn't work all that well."  
  
He snorted, then started coughing, for I had still not let up that water that encased me, making the humidity very low. I noticed, glanced down, smacked my self in the forehead, and put all of it back. Logan took a couple of deep breaths, then looked up at me. He frowned and said,  
  
"Don't think I'm gonna be doin' this kind a' thing all the time. I got better things ta' do than fight with a punk kid, understand?"   
  
"Sure, but if we never fight, how am I gonna get any better?"  
  
He sneered and replied,  
  
"Why's that my problem?"  
  
"It isn't."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Every Sunday."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Four in the morning."  
  
"Always was an early riser."  
  
He snorted, but continued.  
  
"Three hours."  
  
I gulped, but replied,  
  
"Surprised it's not more, but we gotta go eat breakfast, right?"  
  
Logan looked me over, then said,  
  
"Ya' got more than the other squirts at this place."  
  
"More bad, or more good?" I asked, curious of the answer.  
  
"Dunno. Just more."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Don't you have homework t' do?"  
  
"Damn. Thought you'd forgotten."  
  
"Sorry, Tidepool, but Charles'd have my head if ya' didn't finish."  
  
"Won't he already have your head fer' fightin' a student?"  
  
He groaned.  
  
"We'll just wait till he finds out. No need ta' tell him. It's not that important, right?"   
  
"Nope, not that important at all. As long as he doesn't see me, we'll be fine."  
  
With that, I stood up, stretched my worn muscles, and headed off to the rec room, homework, and 'the pencil of doom that wouldn't sharpen, ever', limping the whole way. But some how, through all the injuries, bruises, and cuts, I felt better. Weird, huh?   
  
~*~   
  
  
  
The first person to see me after my 'death wish fight' was Ororo. Boy, you do not want to get hurt around her. Trust me. I found that out first hand.  
  
"Oh! Crys, what happened? Did Magneto come again? The Brotherhood?"  
  
I jumped, just now noticing her in the room. I had assumed that she came in to water the plants that looked like they belonged in the compost heap.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this. Well, someone was bound to find out sooner or later. I, well I, went into the Danger Room. I thought I could handle it, but I guess not. I didn't go to anyone cause I thought you'd be mad at me and ground me or something. Are you going to?"  
  
She looked at me worriedly.  
  
"Child, we'll worry about that after we get you some ice. Come now, that eye looks bad. I'll tell Charles."  
  
"Do we have to tell him? I mean, he probably' already knows, anyway. Why tell him something he already knows?"  
  
Ororo sighed.  
  
"Crys, I have to tell him. If he knows, then he knows. If he doesn't know, then he needs to know right away. You will go wait for me in the medical wing the minute I leave. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Munroe," I said, looking at the floor and waiting for her to go.  
  
"Alright then. I'll meet you there."  
  
She left, and I didn't say anything, for I was focusing on trying to get up from the couch without further injury to myself.  
  
"Why didn't ya' mention me?"  
  
"Aaaaah!" I yelped, Logan's voice surprising me. Turning around, I saw that he was behind the couch, staring down at me.  
  
"Why didn't ya' mention me?" he repeated. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um, I forgot?"  
  
"That sarcasm is gonna get ya' killed, Tidepool."  
  
"I guess I didn't want you to get in trouble for something I suggested. Chuck would automatically assume it was your idea, when it was all mine."  
  
"But I agreed to it. Shouldn't he punish me fer' not discouraging ya'?"  
  
"Maybe. But right now, I gotta get to the med bay. Otherwise, Mrs. Munroe might think Magneto really did abduct me."  
  
My legs ached as I stood up, but I could walk on the right one with no limp. The swelling on my eye had gone down a bit, so I could see a bit better. That didn't mean I couldn't run into walls however, as I found out trying to leave the room.  
  
"Ow," I muttered, as I bumped my knee into the door frame. Spinning around holding my knee, I didn't see the lamp until I almost knocked it over. Quickly, I shot a jet of water out to catch it and carefully set it back onto the table.  
  
"Need help, Tidepool?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," I said in reply, stubbing my toe on Evan's skateboard that he left lying in the middle of the floor. "Arrrg!"  
  
"Right, that's it. I'm taggin' along t' make sure ya' actually get to the med bay."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"I'm so glad that you have faith in me."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Ain't that what I'm here for?"  
  
"I thought you were here so we can still have soup when the can opener is broken or the power is out."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"C'mon kid, we gotta get ya' some ice fer' that, 'Ro was right. Ice first, punishment second."  
  
"You mean punishment can't be third and a half?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Darn. Well, let's get goin'."  
  
"Amen to that." 


	14. Confrontations and Conversations

Logan graciously escorted me to the med bay. When I say escorted, it's greatly exaggerated. (You can tell by the graciously.) Basically, he just walked a couple feet behind me to make sure that I didn't collapse. Other than that, it was just comments about my clumsiness.   
  
"Plannin' on makin' dents in everythin' t' remodel?"  
  
"Shut up, just shut up," I replied, not so quaintly.  
  
He smirked. By the time we had gotten there, I had bumped my right knee, stubbed almost all of my toes, hit my left shin, and bruised my right elbow. Just more injuries to add to the list, I thought.  
  
Logan entered the access code into the side panel on the wall, and the luminous silver door swooshed open. He gestured for me to go first. I merely raised my eyebrow at him and walked past. Looking down just in time to see the foot sticking into my path, I nimbly jumped it, despite my ailments. Missing the astonished look on Logan's face, I coolly walked into the annoyingly white medical wing.  
  
He quickly composed his expression into one of indifference, and followed. Chuck and Ororo were waiting by an already made up bed. Ororo ordered me to sit so she could check me over. I plopped down, my legs dangling off the edge with my arms bracing the bed on either side. While she fussed over me like a mother hen, Chuck addressed me.  
  
"Crys, Ororo tells me you've been in the Danger Room? Is this true?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Yes, Professor X."  
  
"And you had turned on the training program, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Professor X."  
  
"So, you admit to going up into the control room, switching on a difficult program, then using it to train?"  
  
"Yes, Professor X," I said mechanically, not even thinking about the question.  
  
"Yet to do this, you must have had the access codes to the control room, and the control room computer. You also would have had to known the access code to the Danger Room itself. So you admit stealing them from another student here? A fellow X-Man?"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Uuum, uh, well, ya' see, about that, I didn't steal them exactly......." I trailed off.  
  
"Then how did you get the codes, exactly?" pressed Chuck. Ororo had finished tending to my wounds, and was now at Chuck's side, giving me the same strict stare Chuck was.  
  
"Um, uh," I stuttered. My mind raced for a liable cover story. Threatened one of the other students to tell me? No, they would have told Chuck. I developed a new mind reading power? No way he'd believe that. Even if he did, he'd probably ask me to demonstrate. Saw the code over Chuck's shoulder when I was watching the others in their practice? That seemed good enough.  
  
"I saw the codes over your shoulder when Kurt took me in to watch him and the others."  
  
He raised an eyebrow quizzically, asking,  
  
"Despite the fact that I had entered them before you arrived?"  
  
I remained silent and absentmindedly stared at the wall. Logan, who had kept quiet until now, spoke up.  
  
"I know where she got the codes, Charles."  
  
Chuck slowly turned his wheelchair to face the short, animalistic man.  
  
"Where?" he asked suspiciously. Logan sighed.  
  
"Me."  
  
For the first time I had seen since I had gotten there, Chuck looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sighing again, Logan answered,  
  
"We went in t'gether'."  
  
Complete silence overtook the room. Somebody say something! I thought frantically. Finally, Chuck spoke.  
  
"I see. Well, Crys, you will have to be punished, as I specifically told you not to go in the Danger Room. Logan, I am very disappointed in you. I wanted you to set a better example for the students ."  
  
I snickered quietly, thinking, Yeah, drinking beer is such a good example. Logan glared at me.  
  
"As a result, you're going to have to wash and wax the BlackBird."   
  
I sighed in relief, knowing I wouldn't have to do that.  
  
"Crys will help."   
  
My eyes narrowed and I glared at Chuck. He pretended as if I had done nothing and kept talking.  
  
"You will both start tomorrow afternoon, immediately after Crys finishes her homework. Then, Crys," he said, addressing me, "we will have another session. Is this clear?"  
  
Logan and I wearily nodded. Chuck smiled and wheeled out. Ororo gave us both stern looks, then followed Chuck out. I growled and hopped off the bed, wincing slightly as a small pain flared up in my left shin.  
  
"Ya' know lyin' t' a telepath never works anyway, right?"  
  
I glared at him, but for once, didn't have a witty come-back. Mumbling,  
  
"Stupid Badger," I walked slowly out of the med bay to my room. I needed a long , luxurious bath. My muscles were screaming. But they wouldn't be the only things screaming, for when the other kids got home from school, I wouldn't get a moment's peace. And they were due to arrive in about half an hour. Time sure flies when you're having fun, huh?  
  
~*~  
  
"CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYS!"  
  
A loud cry interrupted my solitary bathing, and my moment of peace. I groaned, knowing that this event would have come sooner or later. Getting out of the humongous bathtub slowly, I dried off, and put on a Good Charlotte T-shirt plus black shorts that went just below my knees and had hooks hanging off of them. Then, wearily, I trudged downstairs to the confrontation I had been expecting for some time.  
  
As soon as I appeared on the sta irwell, Kurt saw me and teleported up to walk down with me to the others who were waiting at the bottom. I didn't turn my face to look at him, but could tell that he was excited by the twitching tail I saw out of the corner of my eye. He had obviously switched the holo-watch off already.  
  
"Crys, vee just got home! Vee vere vondering vhere you vere, so vee asked Mrs. Munroe. She said zat you vere resting, so vee asked vhy. I zink she vasn't supposed to tell us, but it slipped out. She said somezing zat had Crys, Logan, and Danger Room in it. Did you actually fight Logan in zee Danger Room?"  
  
I sighed, wondering if I should really tell him the truth. On one hand, if I didn't say anything, they would keep bugging me till I actually did spill. On the other hand, if I did tell them, they'd never leave me alone. Either way, I wouldn't get any peace and quiet. I decided to get it over with and tell them straight off the back. Sighing deeply, I replied,  
  
"Yes, Kurt. I fought Logan in the Danger Room. Are you happy now?"  
  
He gaped.  
  
"You mean, you actually did it?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Kurt shook his head from side to side, I assumed to get rid of the shock, then teleported down the stairs to appear next to Evan.   
  
"You owe zee Fuzzy Dude ten bucks!"  
  
Now it was Evan's turn to shake his head as he slapped a ten dollar bill into Kurt's out stretched hand. I smiled a half-smile as I reached everyone else. Jean and Kitty gasped at my eye that hadn't quite returned to normal yet. Scott came up to me and looked me over.  
  
"You don't look like you fought him, except for that eye. I'd say you came out of it pretty good."  
  
He slapped me on the back and I cringed, my muscles there still being sore. Retracting his hand quickly, he flashed a look of apology and a small smile. I tried to smile back, but it turned into a grimace as my back muscles started pounding.  
  
Rogue was standing off to the side, glancing at me suspiciuosly. I gazed at her curiously. When she saw that I was staring, she glared at me so I turned away, back to the others.   
  
"So, how was school?"  
  
They moaned.  
  
"Like, the Brotherhood was totally idiotic. They tried to, like, start a fight. You're lucky you don't go to Bayville High."  
  
I smiled at Kitty, a smart remark coming on.  
  
"So, you wanna trade places? I'm sure Logan would love to fight one of you."  
  
Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly as my smile grew wider.  
  
"No? Oh, darn. I guess you guys don't think the Danger Room is very fun."  
  
Rogue gave me an eye-roll and headed past me up the stairs, presumably to her room. Jean shook her head and left as well, probably to do homework. Scott followed Jean. Evan and Kurt, still arguing about their bet, walked toward the kitchen. I decided to go have some fun before my sentence of washing the BlackBird started the next day, so I trotted in the direction of the rec room. 


	15. The Chase and Something VERY Unexpected

(A/N: This is shorter than the other ones, but it has a huge cliffie. Yes, I will torture you with a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha. Also, before now, I haven't had any special formatting for my words. It was just too tiring to go back and put markings by my words because I had already written a whole lot. Plus, I don't know how to get the formatting on ff.net anyway. Well, from now on, I'll try and do that so telepathic conversations and what not will be clearer. Oh, and in the previous chapter, at the end, I never told where Kitty went. Let's just say that, for the purposes of this story, she went to her room also.Thank you for reading this incredibly boring Author's note and wasting your time to hear me babble. On to the story. Huzzah! I say huzzah a lot, so you better get used to it.)  
  
something = telepathic conversations  
  
~something~ =private thoughts   
  
*something*=emphasized words  
  
Soon after I arrived in the rec room, it became obvious that it was not the best place to be if you wanted peace and quiet. Which, I remind you, I did not. Kurt must have teleported himself and Evan in from the kitchen after they got a snack and the two were playing each other in video games.~Fast little Fuzzball, isn't he.~ I smirked, remembering something from the previous day, and plopped down onto the couch behind the boys.  
  
"Kuuuuuuuuurt," I drawled, streching out the vowel and going up and down an octave. He didn't even turn around as he answered,  
  
"Vaaaaaaaaaaaat?" in a monotone, only raising his voice at the end.   
  
I frowned at his lack of enthusiasum, but cheered up again at the thought of what I was going to tell him.  
  
"Did you start on your ceiling cleaning yesterday?"  
  
Kurt's tail stopped flicking around and his character on the television was getting the crap beat out of him.  
  
"Um, is zis a trick question?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Vell, in zat case. . .no."  
  
"Kurt's gonna be in trouuuble, Kurt's gonna be in trouuu—"  
  
"Not if you don't tell zee Professor !"   
  
"Who says I'm not going to?"  
  
He dropped his controller and whipped around, a devilish glint in his golden eyes that were twin only to mine.  
  
"Um, Kurt?"  
  
He grinned and jumped toward me. I yelped and vaulted over the back of the couch, getting a running start out of the room. Kurt appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke(A/N:What else is he gonna appear in? A pink tutu?) and tried to grab my arm as I blew past him. Though he was unsuccessful, I still couldn't resist knocking him over with a water jet as I raced for the front door. He called after me.  
  
"Zis isn't over Cryees! Zee game of Mutant Tag has just begun!"  
  
I didn't know what 'Mutant Tag' was, but I could guess. And with Kurt's power, it was gonna take a lot to win. A *heck* of a lot.(a/n:Yeah, I know, Mutant Tag is kinda lame, but oh well. Just read the story and be destroyed by the cliff-hanger! Mwahahaha!)  
  
~*~  
  
I rushed outside onto the front lawn, frantically trying to look for Kurt plus a place to hide at the same time. Ororo was watering the gardens by the side of the house and saw my state of distress.  
  
"Crys? What's the matter?"  
  
"Um, nothing, nothing at all," I muttered, not really paying attention to her. She frowned, shook her head, and went back to work. I spotted the garage, thought about it for a millisecond, then bolted off to hide behind Scott's convertible. Diving to the ground, I tried to mask my heavy breathing and lay low. I got bored after about five minutes, so I cautiously stood up. And got barreled over by the clump of fuzz I had been trying to avoid.  
  
"Still going to tell zee Professor?" Kurt asked with a grin.  
  
I struggled. He had pinned my wrists to the floor with his hands and was sitting on my shins, his face inches from mine. Then I got an idea.  
  
"You know Kurt, I don't have to tell Chuck in *person*. He is a *telepath*, right?" I smirked.  
  
"But you vouldn't do zat, right Cryees?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. All I have to do is concentrate. Send my thoughts. It's not that hard, you know. Just as long as I'm not distracted, Chuck will know instantly. What do you say to that?" I looked into his eyes. Kurt looked different somehow. "Kurt?"  
  
"How distracted vould you have to be?"  
  
I gulped, knowing the possibilities of his teleportation skills.  
  
"Um, uh, I, um, what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?"  
  
"A huge water puddle in zee middle of zee hallway zat you forgot to clean up in your haste to get avay."  
  
"No problem, I can clean that up right away. Matter of fact, I think I'll do that right after my talk with------" I was cut off. Because Kurt. Had just. Kissed me.  
  
Review!!!!! Press the little purple button and tell me what you think. 


	16. I'm Dating a Vacuum Cleaner

something=telepathic conversations  
  
~something~=private thoughts  
  
*something*=emphasized words  
  
~Well, there's no way I can call Chuck now.~ I thought.  
  
Kurt pulled away, and I looked down, embarrassed. There was silence for a while. Then, Kurt seemed to realize that he was still *on* me, and leaped off hurriedly, crouching nearby. I sat up shakily, extending my arms behind with my legs stretched out in front. My head s till hung down in front of my chest. He cleared his throat. We both spoke at the same time.  
  
"You know—"   
  
"I von't—"  
  
More silence.  
  
"You first, Kurt." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod, then reach for my arm. Before I could say or do anything, we were on the roof of the mansion, sitting next to each other cross-legged. "Warn me if you're going to do that!" I scolded, finally bringing my head up to look at him, but not make eye contact.  
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Privacy," was all he said. I nodded; he relaxed a bit. Trying to speak over the lump in my throat, I asked,  
  
"Gonna say anything?"  
  
Kurt gave a weak chuckle, but turned his eyes to lock on mine, smiling. Being only a foot or two away from me, his gaze was pretty intense. I swallowed thickly.  
  
"Vat's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing," I muttered, tearing away from his penetrating stare to peer at the sky. "It's just that every time I look at you, I seem to get into trouble."  
  
He laughed again, this time confident, sounding like his old joking self.  
  
"Zat might be true Cryees, but is it not you who(A/N: It wouldn't make sense to put a 'v' here) starts zee trouble? I just vant to have fun."   
  
"Right, so the. . .the kiss was just fun, right?" I asked happily, betraying the sinking feeling quickly filling my body.  
  
"Vould you be disappointed if zee correct answer vas no?"  
  
A wave of relief washed over me.  
  
"Not. . .not at all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."   
  
"So, does zis mean zat. . .you know. . ." he trailed off, leaving me confused.  
  
"No, I don't think I know."  
  
He sighed, irritated, obviously not wanting to come out and say it.  
  
"Ven two people like each ozzer, zey are called. . ."  
  
"Oh! Boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What, are those words not in your vocabulary?" I joked. He chuckled.  
  
"No, I just vanted *you* to say it so you know you're actually *agreeing* to zis. . .agreement."  
  
"Now you make it sound like I'm buying a car."  
  
"Zee Kurt-Master 5000!"  
  
"That sounds like more of a vacuum name."  
  
"Vat's zee matter vith vacuums?"  
  
"They're a household cleaning item. I'm dating something sold on the Home-Shopping Network?"  
  
"Can zee ozzer vacuums kiss as vell as I do?" he asked slyly.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"I don't—"   
  
Cut off again. When he stopped for air, I gasped and blushed again.  
  
"No."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Zat's vat I zought."  
  
I was in Kurt's lap. He had taken me in his arms for the kiss, and now, I was content to sit there for eternity. We were both looking into the sky, his chin on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. Kurt was surprisingly strong for someone of his stature. He was a bit smaller and didn't look as buff as other boys in our grade, but believe me, he was.  
  
"What's that?" I questioned, feeling something around my waist besides his arms. It was curled around my waist *under* my shirt, and it felt. . .fuzzy? I looked at Kurt and he was blushing.  
  
"It's my tail," he muttered. "Sometimes it actually has a mind of its own. Is it uncomfortable? Because I could–-"   
  
This time, I cut *him* off. Afterward, I smiled.  
  
"It's soft. Really soft. Not uncomfortable in the least. Is it sensitive?"  
  
He was just about to answer when I reached under my shirt and stroked it gently. Kurt gulped and started blushing. Smiling, I stroked it a couple more times. He started breathing heavily. I stopped.   
  
"It's. . .*very*. . .sensitive."  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Is it now? I'll have to remember that."  
  
His breathing returned to normal and he stared at me.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Why, you haven't figured that out by now?"  
  
"No, I mean it. If you vould have kept on stroking it. . .sometimes I can't control myself."  
  
I turned redder than a tomato.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Zat's vat I vas trying to tell you. Next time, *vait*."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
Kurt's tail unraveled leisurely from my waist. The tip started to go up and down my spine, *agonizingly* slow, giving me chills. Sweat broke out on my forehead. I straightened my back; it kept going.  
  
"It seems I have found zee 'on' switch, hmm?"  
  
"K-k-urt, this isn't just your t-tail?"  
  
"No, I'm doing *zis* on my own."  
  
I moaned. He stopped and returned his tail to my waist. I looked up at him, frowning.  
  
"You did that just to get back at me!"  
  
"So vat if I did?"  
  
"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too, eh hee hee hee hee," I said in that 'Wicked Witch of the West' voice. Then in my normal voice, I said, "Actually, *you* would be the dog, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Very funny. I guess you vant me, zee vacuum cleaner dog boyfriend, to get you down?"  
  
"It would be nice, yeah."  
  
Kurt gave me an over dramatic sigh, but 'ported us back to the ground, right in front of the main doors. When we appeared, he was holding me in his arms. He grinned at me.  
  
"I'm your Prince Charming, ja?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Sure, Kurt. Prince Charming, the dog."   
  
He set me down and we set off for the mansion to do, whatever.  
  
"Zat hurts Cryees. It really does."  
  
"It does? Let me numb the pain."  
  
I shot a small jet of ice-cold water at his chest. He jumped.  
  
"Ach! Cold, cold, cold!"  
  
"Feel better?"   
  
He stopped jumping up and down and got a maniac glint in his eye.  
  
"I vill."  
  
One second later I was hopelessly careening toward the deep end of the pool, Kurt next to me. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared and I was alone. Then I remembered, ~Doi, I can control water.~  
  
Summoning up all the strength and control I had, I maneuvered the water so that I landed feet first on dry ground, with waves raging on either side of me. A mini-tsunami lifted me up, out and onto the dry ground, where Kurt was standing, grinning wildy.  
  
"Feel better *now*?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You know I'd feel good any time I'm vith you." (A/N: I know, sappy, mushy, whatever you want to call it, but. . .DEAL WITH IT! Back to the story.)   
  
I just shook my head and took his hand.  
  
"See this?" I asked, looking up at him and holding up our intertwined hands. He nodded. "It means that you're *mine*, and if anyone says otherwise, they'll be hearin' from me. Got it?"  
  
He smiled again, shaking his head.  
  
"You sure are one forceful girlfriend."  
  
"You expected something different?"  
  
"No. You are vonderful just zee vay you are."  
  
"Thank you Kurt."  
  
"Vhy vould I say ozzervise?"   
  
We kissed, and walked toward the mansion once again. Then Kurt stopped.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
He smacked his forehead, dragging his hand down his face.  
  
"Ach, I just remembered zat I have somezing for you. I didn't know if I vas going to give it to you before, but now I vill. Stay here; I'll be right back." Kurt ported away. I sat down on a nearby bench, a dreamy look upon my face. Logan walked by, seeing my starstruck appearance.  
  
"Everything okay, Tidepool?"  
  
"I'm dating a vacuum cleaner," I replied not even paying attention to him, off in 'La La Land.'   
  
Logan didn't know what to think about that, so he did what he'd been told to do in these situations. He walked away, muttering,   
  
"I'm not even gonna ask."  
  
Don't you just love that second to last line? Well, what are you reading this for? REVIEW! Or the non-review gremlin will take all the reviews from your stories and transform them into reviews for mine! Mwahahaha! . . . . . . . . . . . Just review. 


	17. Beam Us Out Scotty!

A/N: Didn't you just love that little piece of fluff? No? Well, who cares about your opinion? Wait! Wait.  I do! I need reviews! So don't just read, then _not review. That's _torture_! Anyhoo, on to the story! Huzzah!(told you I say that a lot)_

A/N2: Sorry, forgot something! I _finally have Microsoft Word. I can put things in **bold, underline, and **__italics! Ok, I'll stop ranting about Word so you can read the story._

**Beam Us Out Scotty!**

                *BAMF*

                I looked up. Kurt was standing in front of me with one hand  behind his back. He grinned.

                "What've  you got?" I asked curiously, trying to see what he was hiding. He moved out of the way and shook his finger at me in a scolding way. Then he disappeared again.

                "Don't try and peek. Zen it's no fun."

                I jumped at hearing his voice behind me. Turning around, I was just in time to see his smoke clear away. I groaned.

                "Kurt! What are you doing?"

                He appeared in front of me, still grinning.

                "Vat, are you mad now?" he asked.

                I sighed. 

                "No, just annoyed. What were you going to give me?"

                "Vell, you remember ven you first came, and Kitty told you in zee rec room zat I had gone to get a gift for zee newcomer?"

                I nodded. 

                "Originally, since we found out zat zee new student vas a girl, I vas going to get a girly card zat talked about animal rights and stuff. You know, as a joke about me, vell, looking like zis. Like an animal. But since *you* came, I vent and got somezing different. Hope you like it."

                From behind him, Kurt drew out a bouquet of roses. White roses, twelve of them. I gasped.

                "Kurt. . .I. . .you. . .I love  them!" I managed to get out, throwing my arms around his neck and nuzzling my face into his fuzzy chest.

                "I'm glad  you like zem, Cryees. I _vas going to donate zat money to zee HTTAS foundation."_

                "What's  that?"

                "Zee 'Help Toad Take A Shower' foundation."

                We laughed.

                "I'm glad you value my happiness over  Toad's cleanliness."

                "Vould it ever be zee ozzer vay around?"

                "No, I guess not. But now these flowers will die if I don't get them-----" 

                *BAMF* We were in the kitchen.

                "In a vase?" Kurt finished for me. 

                "I really wish you would tell me before you do that."

                "But vere's zee fun in _zat _situation?"

                "You want fun?"

                "Cryees, not _here_."

                "Why not here?" I asked slyly, closing him into a corner with a smirk on my face. He looked around nervously.

                "Because, uh, people can valk in on us."

                "Let them," I whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss. The flowers were long forgotten, tossed onto a counter top when the action started. I was so engrossed that I almost didn't hear someone clearing their throat. Kurt and I looked up. And blushed to the max. Only it was easier to see on me because _I didn't have dark blue fur all over._

                Chuck was in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling and trying not to look _too amused at the fact that he caught us. . .well, kissing. I half-grinned, really embarrassed, then whispered to Kurt out of the corner of my mouth,_

                "Beam  us _out, _Scotty!"

                It took him a second, but then he realized what I meant. I flashed Chuck the peace sign with my right hand and we disappeared. Appearing back in Kurt's room, I flopped onto his bed  face up and closed my eyes.

                "Vell, zat vasn't _too _bad, right?"

                "Yeah, cause we know Chuck won't tell anyone. I just hope he doesn't realize that we're supposed to be doing homework."

                "Now  you've jinxed it! Ve'll be doing homework for zee rest of our lives! Ach, zee horror!"

                He clutched his chest in mock agony,(a/n: okay, I know she has her eyes closed, but bear with me here) pretended to fall over but 'ported out at the last second and appeared above me once again. Although this time, he didn't drop. Just poofed in actually _on top _of me, causing me to open my eyes. His face was _very _close to mine. I gulped.

                "Did you. . .mean to do that?"

                He nodded, smiling. We leaned in at the same time, closing our eyes, waiting for the thing that both of us wanted. . .

                _Crys, Kurt._

                We jerked apart and sat up, cursing the fact that Chuck seemed to interfere at the worst moments. 

_                Although I'm sure your social lives are extremely important, so are your grades. You _both_ have work to do. And I believe Kurt has some ceilings to clean._

                I smirked at Kurt and he stuck his tongue out at me.

                _Oh and Crys, there were some lovely roses left in the kitchen. I hope the owner finds them before they wilt.   ****_

His presence  faded  from our minds and Kurt smirked back at me.

                "I guess ve forgot all about zee roses, ja?"

                I rolled my eyes and slipped off  his bed to land on my feet.

                "I think something completely different was on our minds at the time, Kurt. I'll get the roses before I start my homework. That way, the money that could have gone to help Toad's  hygiene  isn't wasted. Happy?"

                "Happier zan zee happiest man on zis planet. Because  I have you."

~*~


	18. New Info

(Read the bottom, I can't update with only an Author's Note.)

A month or two passed, and things went as normal as they could in a place where a girl will literally stick her head through the door to ask you a question. My Sunday morning training with Logan was going well. We worked on things like flipping people over your shoulder, kicking plus punching (even though Logan knew first hand what my elbow jab could do) and where the pressure points were so you could take someone down quickly. Though very few actually knew _why_ I was so tired when breakfast came around, for the most part, everyone pretty much left me alone about it. Except for one person that I'm sure you know the identity of.

Every day when he got home from school, Kurt would teleport up to my room and knock on the door to see if he could come in. If he could, the rest of my day would be filled with the blue elf asking over and over again:

"Vat do you _do _on Sundays? Vhy are you so tired? Can I help?"

Mostly, I just ignored him as he followed me around. I often asked God why my boyfriend was so annoying, but I didn't get a straight answer. Ah yes, the dating scene. For the most part, no one really noticed that we were spending so much time together except Jean, but she was Jean. Oh, my little 'time freeze' incidents? After a while, they stopped happening, but while I had the power, Kurt and I pulled some awesome pranks. For instance, you know Kitty is a vegetarian, right? Well, one day at lunch, me and Kurt froze time and switched her salad with Logan's hamburger. The look on their faces was priceless. Kitty spit beef all over Scott and Jean got a face full of lettuce, courtesy of Badger.

Chuck told me that the whole 'stopping time' spiel was my secondary power; the one I would have had if I didn't have hydrokinetics. He told me that the only other person he'd seen with two significantly different gifts was Jean; telekinetic and telepathy. It went away because it was not the dormant gene in my body. That was okay with me though, because one power was good enough. Other than that, life at the Institute continued normally. I say again, as normal as it can be when your mentor uses your mind as an internal intercom system. But I had a feeling that things would be more or less okay from then on, because I had finally found the place where I belonged. Even if it was in another dimension.

Okay guys, you've waited long enough. … Which is why I'm going to ask you to wait even longer. Sorry muchly, but if there's any of you still out there waiting for me to update, you'll have to wait more. There's some things going on right now, mainly school, that'll dig into my fiction time seriously. From the comments you've been giving, I'm going to revamp Crys, because as a first writing venture, she is MarySueish, which I vowed to myself I would never do to my characters. So if you can wait, I'm hoping to have the first redone chapter up by … mid to late April. See you then, if I haven't bored you all to death by now. You have about a week or so before this version comes down.


End file.
